Dream Works
by Horselvr4evr123
Summary: After being knocked out in a battle, Danny is hooked up to a machine called the 'Dream Machine'. In his dream, his biggest fear came true and he believes that his dream is real and finds himself willingly joining Vlad. What happens when he returns, evil?
1. The makings of a plan

I know I should be working on my other story- Troubled Times, I couldn't wait to type this story out. At least start typing and posting it. Hope you like it and don't forget to review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or characters of the show. However I do own the 'Dream Machine' (You'll find out later).

* * *

_**Dream Works**_

"Finally! Its complete. Now my plan can be put into action and young Daniel will join me in world conquest." An evil half ghost stated with a large evil grin.

"Technus, I want tests and reports to make sure it works 100. Is that clear?" The black haired, business suit dressed man with evil red eyes and pale glowing blue skin asked. Technus, a ghost that looked to have been in his 60s or so when he died with white hair, white lab coat and glowingblue pale skin responded by stating "Yes Plasmius" and turned away to the screen to begin the tests.

Plasmius turned to another screen showing that Technus's first victim's dream was indeed being controlled right down to the last detail.

Technus began testing other 'patients' and the same results were seen on the screen. Plsamius smiled evilly and decided to pay Daniel, better known as Danny, a surprise visit. One that would change his life forever.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Walking home from school was the regular trio. Danny, Sam, and Tucker had been friends since kindergarten and had a tight friendship. Though Sam and Danny _like _each other, their too either afraid to admit it or too clueless to realize it, and then be too afraid to admit it.

As they walked home, like every other day, talk about what's been happening lately like everyone else. Except the subject always wound up being ghost related, except for things like the school prom or something. The three highschoolers, today, began talking specifically on tonight's homework.

Danny had accidentally fell asleep in math again, luckily he went unnoticed by the teacher, to his relief. Since he fell asleep in class, he'd missed most of the lesson and the parts of the lesson he did remember didn't make sense since it was only parts of the lesson.

As they neared Sam's house, the two boys said goodbye to their goth friend and soon continued on their way.

"Tucker, you know how I fell asleep in math today thanks to those annoying ghosts last night, could you teach me the lesson? Thanks to all of this ghost fighting, I'm starting to fail math. Luckily not too bad but I'd still like to keep it either at a 'C' or higher even."

The Black haired, blue eyed boy sighed as he waited for an answer with his hands in his jeans pockets. His techno geek friend smiled and pulled out a cell phone which soon dialed the Fenton's house.

"Hello?" A voice said, apparently on the other end of the line. "Hi. This is Tucker. Can Danny come over for a little while? He needs a bit of help with his homework and I figured I could help him then hang out after that. Is that okay Mrs. Fenton?" Danny looked up and smiled in a 'thanks' way. Tucker smiled back then turned his attention back to the phone conversation.

"That sounds okay to me. Have fun, be careful, and tell Danny that his curfew is going to be 10:30 instead of 10:00 if he gets home before 10:00 tonight. Thanks for helping him with his homework Tucker."

Danny smiled at his friend as he saw the techno geek blush a little. "Don't worry Mrs. Fenton. Everything will be fine. Talk to you later Mrs. Fenton. Bye." They exchanged their goodbyes and hung up.

Danny sighed in relief. The two didn't even realize they were about two feet away from Tucker's house until Tucker got off the phone and Danny looked up to see where they had been walking to this whole time.

They walked up the steps that led to Tucker's house and went inside immediately going to Tucker's room up stairs. As Tucker closed his bedroom door, Danny walked over and plopped onto Tucker's bed and got out his math supplies.

Tucker's room was full of electronics ranging from the latest computer on the left side of the room to his P.D.A in his hand that he just took out of his backpack. Tucker got his math supplies out as well and began the math lesson using a combination of hand written notes thankfully borrowed from Sam and his notes that were conveniently stored on his new P.D.A.

After the lesson was over and the homework as well, Danny and Tucker decided to just talk about funny things ranging from the times when Danny overshadowed Dash, ramming himself headfirst into several lockers in front of many people nonetheless, to the times when Paulina got giddy over Danny's ghost half and didn't even bother to acknowledge Danny Fenton's existence.

"Hey, its not my fault that she's in love with my ghost side. Though it would be nice if she liked my human side too." Still sitting on Tucker's bed, Danny was laying on his stomach and had his head resting on his hands, elbows leaning on the bed.

"Yeah, I'm _sure_ there'll be a day when she likes Danny Fenton" Tucker said sarcastically as he spun in his swivel chair about two feet in front of Danny.

The haired boy sat up with his legs crossed but still kept his head resting on his hands except now his elbows resting on his legs. Tucker sighed and stopped spinning and faced Danny's direction. Danny laughed as he saw Tucker's slightly confused face from all of the spinning he'd done for the last 20 minutes or so.

After Tucker recovered from the spinning in his head, he turned to his friend on the bed and noticed he was deep in thought. Knowing not to disturb his friend while he was thinking, knowing it was rare for him to be deep in thought, he got up and went to the bathroom right across the hall.

He heard a gasp as well as seeing a flash of blue light coming from his room and instantly knew.

"Ghost trouble..."

* * *

Sorry the first chap's not very long but as soon as I'm done gathering all of my thoughts and details, the chaps should be longer. I'm working on two stories so I can't garentee very frequent updates but I'll do what I can. Thanks and don't forget to reveiw! 


	2. Depression, Phase 1

Hey Everyone. I'm soooo excited about this story. It was a random thought too, well, just about every other thought is random. Anyways, I hope you like the story and don't forget to review. I accept constructive criticism, ideas. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!

* * *

_**Dream Works**_

The ghost fired a few ecto-blasts at Danny who was now in his ghost form, Danny Phantom. His black HAZMAT suit had white gloves, belt, and boots as well as a 'DP' emblem on his chest.

Danny threw a few rays at the ghost only to realize the ghost had dodged his attacks and the rays hit the wall just missing the window.

Tucker knew better than to get in the middle of a ghost fight, but after peeking in his room to see who the ghost Danny was fighting, he saw his wall with smoke coming out of it as if it'd been hit, then again it had been.

Not using his better judgment, Tucker ran into the room just as the other ghost was about to fire at Danny. But instead of firing at Danny, the ghost quickly changed direction and fired at Tucker only to miss thanks to Danny flying in and saving Tucker.

"Thanks man." Tucker sighed with relief as Danny set him down in a nearby room, far away enough to not get hurt but close enough to hear what was going on and help Danny if he really needed his help.

Danny became intangible and flew through the wall back over to Tucker's room. When he got there Danny, looked around only to see nothing was there. Then he heard a girl scream, well it sounded like a girl. Danny knew who it was though and quickly went to Tucker's rescue.

As Danny flew into the room through the wall, he watched as the ghost slowly advanced to a very scared Tucker. Before the ghost was able to conjure up an ecto-beam, Danny swooped in and tackled the ghost head on.

Danny stopped right in front of Tucker after tackling the strange black ghost. The ghost was pure black and hard to see in the dark but luckily Danny was able to see the ghost in the lit up house.

The ghost, for some reason, flew out of the house but not before saying, "I'll be back Ghost Child and when I do you'll be greatful" The ghost shook what looked like a fist at Danny and then flew out of the house leaving a confused Danny and scared Tucker behind.

"What did he mean by 'I'll back Ghost Child and when I do you'll be greatful'?" Tucker just shrugged and turned to go to the bathroom at the end of the hall where he was as the ghost attacked.

Danny walked into the hall heading over to Tucker's room at the end of the hallway, across the hall from the bathroom. He went inside and waited for Tucker. Danny became lost in thought again, not noticing the door open until he heard a scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! Its Inviso-" She was cut off by a hand put over her mouth, the hand belonging to Tucker.

"Mom calm down. I'll explain later. Trust me, he's good. As you can see, he hasn't hurt me and I trust him that he won't. Calm down mom. Just CALM DOWN."

Danny stared at Tucker's mom in confusion at the sudden scream until he looked at his hand and saw not his bare skin but his white HAZMAT glove. His eyes widened in shock, not really at the scream now but that he's forgotten to change back to human, mentally smacking himself for forgetting.

He looked at Tucker who smiled and smiled back trying to help calm down Tucker's mom. She slowly stopped trying to pry free from her son's hand and was soon released. She stumbled forward only to step a few steps away from Danny, still shocked at him simply sitting on her son's bed like he'd always been allowed into her son's room.

"Tucker, RUN!" She waved her arm at Tucker, trying to get him away from the ghost. He ducked, still not moving from where he was.

She pulled out a portable ecto-gun and aimed it at Danny. He flinched, not expecting a portable ecto-gun being in Tucker's mom's possession. Looking desperately for a way to escape, Danny didn't even notice the feint whir of the ecto-gun until he felt the pain.

"AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" Danny yelled as he fell on the floor, clutching his right shoulder in pain. Tucker ran over to Danny only to accidentally get blasted by Danny. He flew back and hit the wall from the blast, his mom running to him and making sure he was okay. Tucker's trust in Danny may have taken the blunt of the force.

When Danny finally looked up, he realized what he'd done. Danny got up slowly and walked over to Tucker. But as he got close, Tucker's mom turned around, her face expressing rage and fear. As a mother would do, she put herself between her son and danger, the danger being Danny.

Danny still crept over to Tucker, wanting to make sure he was alright. Tucker looked up through pain squinted eyes and glared at Danny. The ghost boy's eyes flashed with emotional pain from the mad expression given from Tucker. Danny stopped about 5 feet from Tucker, whispered "Sorry", then turned and flew out the window and to his bedroom.

Danny could barley sleep that night knowing that he hurt his friend and he could never forgive himself for that. The only way he could just barely forgive himself was that his friend forgave him. Soon Danny fell asleep knowing that he just had to ask forgiveness from his friend and all would be well.

The next morning Danny got up and got ready for school. Danny felt a little depressed about accidentally hitting his friend with an ecto-beam. Danny was surprised that he even fired one now that he thought about it.

'It was probably an automatic reaction thanks to all of the ghosts I've been fighting'. He sighed as walked out the door and headed to school.

When he got to school, he saw Sam talking with Tucker. Danny couldn't help but cringe a little seeing his bandaged up shoulder and hearing his tone. It looked and sounded like he was mad.

As Danny neared, Tucker took notice but instead of greeting him with a friendly hello, he glared at Danny then turned heel and went inside the school.

Sam looked at Danny with a slightly confused expression. She didn't know why Tucker glared at Danny then hightailed it inside the school.

"Danny, what happened to Tucker? Why is his shoulder bandaged up?" Danny's eyes became downcast as she asked these questions.

With his head still down in guilt, he told her what happened last night.

"You WHAT! How could you even shoot at either of them! I understand that she shot you with one of the ecto-guns, but that gave you no right to shoot at her! NO RIGHT!" Then she whispered, "He trusted you not to hurt him." Sam was so infuriated that she had forgotten about the rest of the students around them, receiving quick stares from fellow high schoolers. With her hands in tight fists and growling a little with rage, she turned towards school to find Tucker.

Danny knew something this was going to happen with Tucker, but Sam? He never thought she'd react like this.

Sighing, he put his hands in his pockets and, with great sadness, walked into the school before he was late.

The rest of the day turned out to be even worse, with another daily beat up by Dash. Getting shoved into you're locker isn't the best experience and Danny knew all too well.

The rest of the week was even more depressing for Danny. His friends wouldn't even talk to him and his parents were making new ghost hunting equipment. That was making Danny even more depressed knowing that his parent's inventions did work, but he couldn't tell them that they did because that would lead them to thinking he's a ghost and everything would just become even worse than it was now. It was bad enough that Jazz had gone to a collage camp, a camp that wasn't really a camp. It was more like a place where people would come and learn about the collages world wide. It even the students a chance to earn a few extra collage credits and make it easier to get into a collage.

Danny's worst fear was be his parents rejecting him, seeing him as a full ghost and think nothing of his human side, their son. That was the last thing he wanted. It was enough that his friends were mad at him. Danny went up to his room, got ready for bed, then went into a somewhat restless sleep.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Vlad had sent Skulker to spy on Danny and make sure everything was going according to plan. Returning to Vlad, Skulker gave a status report and from what he was told, things couldn't have been better.

"Ah, young Daniel. Soon you'll be so depressed that my new machine will surely convince you, of you're free will of course, to join me."

Vlad grinned evilly and turned to the silver machine that would give the user the power to manipulate dreams into nightmares in what every way the user of the controls wanted.

In this case, Vlad wanted to, in real life, get Danny away from his friends by using a _certain_ ghost who has the power of minor brainwashing. This ghost had the power to make people, in this case Tucker and Sam, to react to something in a negative way.

"Soon you will be so depressed that all I have to do is to 'lend a hand' in you're time of need. When you're parents 'reject you' for who you are-Danny Phantom. HA! Soon this world will be ours and you're friends won't even know they helped. Nor will you're parents know that they 'helped' too, though only in you're dreams. Soon, Daniel, the world will bow down to us..."

* * *

Thanks for waiting everyone! I've had to think of a way to type this chapter right and what to put in tis chapter. It was tough, especially when I have sooooo many ideas and I have to put them in their rightful place. It's not as easy as it looks, trust me. Anyways, don't forget to review. Once I get maybe 5 or 6 review I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can. If I don't get 5 or 6 reviews in about 2 weeks or so, and I have my 3rd chapter ready, I'll post it anyways. Don't forget to Review! Thanks! 


	3. Irritation, Phase 2

Hey everyone! Thanks for you're supporting reviews and I hope to get more! I've been even more inspired thanks to these reviews and its even easier to work on my story. I'm glad those of you who have read my story like it and I hope that those who read it soon will like it too. Thanks, here it is:

* * *

_**Dream Works**_

The next morning wasn't any better. As Danny got up, he fell off of his bed, landing face first on the floor. His body slumped to the side until he was laying on his side, then sat up, sighing as he did.

He rubbed his face with one hand, trying to numb the pain, and used his free hand to use the bed as support to stand up.

Looking through the closet, he noticed it nice and tidy. 'Mom's at it again. Either that or Jazz'. He sighed and continued searching for his usual white shirt with the red oval on the front and red trim on his sleeves and collar.

He put on the shirt and found his blue jeans, then put them on too.

Danny sat on his bed and pondered about what had happened the previous week. He became even more depressed as he thought about it.

Remembering about his shoes, he found them and put them on, then went downstairs to eat breakfast.

As he went into the kitchen, he passed his sister, Jazz, who wore a worried expression. Though, in all honesty, she was.

She sat at the table eating her waffles and watched Danny with worry.

She had passed by his friends yesterday.

_Flashback_

Jazz was on her way to her locker when she saw Sam and Tucker talking, and no Danny. She went over to them with a normal, happy smile and asked,

"Hey Sam, hey Tucker. Have you seen Danny?"

She was quite surprised when they snubbed him Sam making a 'hmf' noise as they turned heel and headed in another direction.

_End Flashback_

Danny got his usual cereal, milk, and a spoon, then sat down at the other end of the table away from Jazz.

They ate in silence until they heard, "Danny! Come down here! We've got a new invention! Come on Danny! It'll be awesome!"

Danny rested his head on his hand and rested his elbow on the table then sighed.

Jack was getting very impatient, even though it was only about 20 seconds after he had first called for Danny to come down.

He ran upstairs, grabbed Danny by his wrist, and brought the now protesting Danny down into the lab.

The lab had many different kinds of ghost hunting equipment ranging from large ecto-guns to small ecto-lipsticks, from small Fenton-Thermoses to the large Fenton Portal that connected the human world to the ghost zone.

Jack led, dragged, Danny over to a table that was on the left side of the portal.

On the table was a strange looking device. It looked almost like a P.D.A. except for the fact that it had a strange square shape extending out of the back about ½ an inch.

"This, my boy, is the new invention called the 'Fenton Specter P.S.', 'P.S.' standing for Power Shorter. When fired at a ghost, it sucks up the ghost's energy until its just a blob of ectoplasm. I can't wait to test it out!" Danny cringed at the thought of being a goop of ectoplasm on the floor.

Jack apparently didn't notice since he kept rambling on, somehow slowly changing the subject from the new invention to...cookies?

"Maddie honey!" Jack yelled up the stairs to Maddie who was now in the kitchen making her breakfast.

"Yeah Jack?" She yelled back.

"Can I have a cookie? Or two?" He was hoping for a few, but knew it wouldn't be easy to get more than one at a time with anyone else in the house.

"Sure Sweetie! I'll start making some now!" After all was said and done, a few minutes later including Danny going upstairs to finish his breakfast, Jazz going to a friend's house to do something 'normal', and Jack jumping up and down in joy as he waited for the cookies to be done.

Once they were done, Jack didn't even wait for Maddie to take the cookies and took the whole tray and ate three cookies at a time.

Maddie took the tray away before he could eat anymore and scolded him, then turned to Danny and offered him some.

Danny ignored her and kept eating, receiving a glare from his mom because he was ignoring her.

"Danny, do you want some or not?" She asked him again.

He merely mumbled "No Thanks". Just barely audible to Maddie.

"What did you say? I couldn't hear you dear." She was becoming a little irritated, but not as much as Danny was becoming.

"I said NO THANKS!" Practically yelling the words.

Maddie was taken aback at his behavior. Never did her kind, shy, loving son talk back to her like that.

The now irritated Danny stormed up to his room, slamming his door shut and causing both Maddie and Jack to flinch, as well as a few books falling off the nearby bookshelf.

Maddie sat down on the couch in the living room and was brainstorming a plan on how to talk to Danny.

She wasn't quite sure how to approach this problem except for going upstairs now and just talking with him.

As she neared his bedroom, she heard him mumbling incoherent words and it sounded like he was writing and flipping through pages in between writing.

She knocked on the door but got no answer. He continued writing and doing his homework, doing his best to ignore her.

Maddie was becoming a little irritated but tried her best to keep her cool as she knocked again.

She heard him, from what it sounded like, growl a little before saying, "Come in."

He was a little mad about having to make up homework, being tired from the late nights of somewhat restless sleeps, his friends ditching him because he accidentally hit his friend with an ecto-beam, _and_ his mom's interruption of him making up homework.

She looked worried about him, but Danny was too irritated and just a little too mad to notice.

"Danny, is everything ok? I mean, you've never shouted or talked that way to us before and I'm getting worried" She sat down on his bed and Danny just kept doing his homework.

"Danny, why won't you talk to me? Sweetie-"

"MOM!" He yelled, causing Maddie to almost fall off the bed in surprise.

"Sorry..." he mumbled, just loud enough for her to hear. "...but I'm fine. Everything is just...fine" He told her, his voice soft, followed by a sigh.

Maddie didn't believe him, knowing full well that something was wrong. She just didn't know what. So she decided to try and slowly press him for answers.

"Danny, I can tell that there's something wrong. Will you tell me? Please?" She intertwined her fingers in a pleading way and set her hands on her lap.

He sighed and soon stopped what he was doing and turned his swivel chair so he was facing her, eyes downcast of her own. Maddie could see that he was very depressed but since she didn't know why, she'd just have to ask him.

"Danny? Why have you been so depressed lately? I mean its not like you're friends don't like you any...more." She said the last part slowly as she saw the very sad look on his face. He looked like he was about to cry.

"Danny, what happened? You know you can tell me." He looked up, doubt and irritation clear in his baby blue eyes. To her slight surprise, he spoke.

"I was at Tucker's house and a ghost came" He held up his hand, stopping her from saying or doing anything in response to that. He paused for a minute to think up a close yet different excuse.

He continued, "When the ghost came, I got out a miniature version of an ecto-gun and shot at the ghost, only to hit Tucker. I, um, had forgotten about Tucker as I was dealing with the ghost. By the time I, uh, defeated the ghost, Mrs. Foley came into the room and,uh, lets just say he had to get his shoulder patched up and he got really mad at me for not even making sure he was ok. Then the next day Sam heard about it and, uh, got really mad at me. They've been avoiding me all week." Finishing up, he sighed and turned back to his desk to finish his homework.

Maddie felt bad for him but that still didn't give him and excuse for being mad at anyone.

"Danny, I want you to know that 1) It's not healthy to be mad. I know that they were probably mad at you for that, but you shouldn't be mad at everyone else. I'm sure they'll forgive you eventually. If you can say that you're sorry, then I'm sure that they'll know you meant it. And 2) I want you to know that I love you and that I always will. I'll be here for you no matter what. Promise." She smiled, kissed his forehead, and left the room, closing the door behind her.

Danny on the other hand wasn't in the mood to say he was sorry to anyone. It wasn't even his fault that he'd accidentally hit Tucker with a beam meant for his...mom. Danny felt bad about accidentally trying to hit his mom. He would have to say he was sorry to them.

He got up and decided to walk over to Tucker's house where Sam would be. He overheard them talking about what they were going to do over the weekend, Sam going over to his house being one of things they'd be doing.

Danny left the house without a word to his parents and headed over to Tucker's house to apologize.

As he neared, he became nervous and a little scared. Feeling as though he wanted to just walk away and pretend he never tried. He shook that off and gathered his courage to knock on the door.

The door opened, reveling a slightly stunned Mrs. Foley. She smiled weakly at Danny, knowing that he was now a former friend of Tucker's, though she didn't know why.

"Hi, Mrs. Foley. I came to apologize to Tucker." His eyes slowly looked up at Mrs. Foley, desperation convincing Tucker's mom to call Tucker to the door.

Once at the door, Mrs. Foley left to leave the two to sort out whatever it was that was to sort out.

Tucker looked annoyed at being called away from a _very_ funny movie to talk to his former friend.

"What do _you_ want?" Danny sighed and gathered his courage once more and spoke.

"Look, Tucker, I'm sorry for hitting you with that beam. I didn't think when I-"

"That's the point! You didn't _think _when you shot at me!You could've hit my mom too!"

By this time, Danny was becoming more irritated with the fact that Tucker didn't even let him finish.

"Tucker! I'm sorry, ok? I'm _sorry_! I didn't mean to shoot! Its a reflex!" Danny was becoming as desperate as he was irritated. To Danny's surprise, Tucker wasn't going to accept it, and if he didn't, then Sam probably wouldn't either.

"I came here to apologize and you just throw it away as if it were anything but meat, you carnivore! I came here to try and make everything right again and you just shoo me away like a fly to you're food! FINE! I tried to be nice and apologize!" He yelled, then brought his voice down to a whisper and narrowed his eyes in anger.

"But it seems that you're not going to be there for me and so I won't be there for you."

Then Danny turned heel and walked home, all by himself. "I have a feeling things are going to get a lot worse." He mumbled angrily to himself as he made his way back to his house.

Danny was feeling even more depressed and as he neared his house, he almost hesitated to go inside knowing that he had a nosy mom, annoying dad, and an over-protective sister that should've been home by now.

Danny crept into the house and went up to his room to finish his homework. He could barely do his homework considering the fact that his former friend would never forgive him and his mom, dad, and Jazz wouldn't make things any better.

Once Danny was done with his homework, an hour and a ½ later, he plopped himself onto his bed and sat with his legs criss-crossed. He sat there and felt three different emotions at once. They were fear, anger, and sadness. He'd officially lost his only friends and he had a feeling things were only going to get worse.

Then his ghost sense went off and Danny immediately became alert, eying his room for the ghost.

To his dismay, the box ghost appeared and Danny, though he usually would've just grabbed his Fenton Thermos and sucked him up, went ghost and pounded the box ghost before he could say or do anything, Danny venting his anger on the unfortunate Box Ghost.

Meanwhile, a pair of green eyes were invisibly watching him fight with a large grin on his metallic face.

Danny stopped pounding the Box Ghost to take a few deep breathes to calm down. The blue skinned, overall clad, annoying ghost used this time to his advantage and yelled, "I'm the Box Ghost, BEWARE!" and flew off.

By now Danny was in a terrible mood and became human again just before his dad came barging into the room with the 'Fenton Ghost Finder' in one hand and the "Fenton Ghost Fisher', all tangled up, in the other hand.

"Where's the ghost! Danny have you-"

"Get out of my room dad and NO! I haven't seen a ghost!" Danny yelled as he shoved his dad out of his room and slammed the door.

He sighed and got his pj's on, then went to sleep.

Jack, after being shoved out of his son's room went on searching for the ghost.

After Danny was fast asleep, another ghost came into Danny's room, held up an arm so that it was parallel with his chest, and spoke into the walkie talkie in his metallic arm saying, "Aggravation, Phase 2. Complete..."

"Good. Come back here and tell me all in full detail. I already sent another ghost to keep watch. Oh, and Skulker, do hurry. I don't have much patience so be quick. Time is of the essence."

After receiving a conformation of the order from Skulker, Plasmius clicked the link closed and turned towards the machine and said, "Soon, you will be needed. Soon, 'Dream Machine' you will be used to convince Daniel to join me by making him experience his biggest fear, his parent's rejection.

It seems that we are ever closer to taking over the world. Depression, irritation, rage, then the want and lust for revenge. Those are the secrets of tainting one's soul to become evil.

To convince one that they are not loved but the one who wishes to 'use' them. To take away their pure love and hope, replacing them with false love and evil thoughts. This is what I've longed to do, to take over the world with you, my son, by my side and willingly joining me in world conquest. This is just the beginning, Daniel..."

* * *

Clad-another word for wearing.

Thanks everyone! I'm having so much fun with this story and I can't wait to hear what you like about it! Don't forget to RxR, Read and Review! X-)


	4. Aggression, Phase 3

Loyal Readers! How's it going? I decided to post this chapter one review short of 20 (there are 19 reviews so far) and I request at least 25 reviews before I update next. Also, since I have to retype the chapters 5-8 then the rest of the chapters, it'll be a while before I update again. SORRY! Well, on with the story…

_**Dream Works**_

The sun's rays rose slowly into his room through his curtains and he began to stir, the light being a little too much for him when he was tying to sleep.

Danny eventually let it win and took it as a sign to get up. He sat up in bed and pushed his messy black from his face with his hand.

Stretching, he yawned and pulled the covers off of him and moved his legs so that they dangled over the edge of his bed.

He then pushed himself off of the bed and onto his feet and then walked over to his closet to get his usual outfit on, which consisted more of blacks and reds then the usual white and a little red.

He was smiling like he would everyday, until what happened for the last week hit him like a truck full of pianos.

His smile faded into a depressed frown as he remembered that all of the bad things had indeed happened in the last week were real.

He decided to get ready for school by getting his stuff together and going downstairs to eat breakfast and then leave for school.

As he entered the kitchen, he passes Jazz who was sitting at the kitchen table and looked up from her book to Danny.

"Danny? Are you okay? You seem depressed lately. You've even gone so far as to change you're outfit. I know what happened with you and you're friends. Danny, are you sure you'll be okay? Being mad isn't healthy, you know that right?"

Danny tried his best to ignore her, though he knew she was right. Being mad wasn't healthy but he didn't really have much of a choice considering his friends were still mad at him.

He sighed as he grabbed his usual cereal, milk, and a spoon. He sat down on the opposite end of the table, a habit he'd seemed to get himself into ever since his depression.

"Danny, tell me why they're mad at you. All I know is that they're mad, but _why_ are they mad?"

Danny sighed and said slowly, "I hit Tucker with an ecto-beam, ON ACCIDENT! Honest!"

She sighed but continued with wanting an explanation.

"Danny, tell me the whole story."

She noticed his hesitation but he decided that she'd probably be able to help him.

"I went over to Tucker's house for homework help." She smiled at that.

"There was a ghost there and I went ghost, took care of the ghost, and I went back into Tucker's room. The only problem was was when his mom came into the room, Tucker being in the bathroom."

"What was the problem?" She was letting her curiosity get the best of her.

"You see, I was sitting on his bed just thinking when I heard a scream and I looked at Mrs. Foley who looked terrified. Tucker came into the room and looked at me, worried as he put his hands over her mouth.

I looked at my hand and I saw not the usual bare skin, but my white HAZMAT glove. I had forgotten to transform back after the fight.

She shot at me with an ecto-lipstick and I...fired back." He finished, then added, "But hit Tucker on the shoulder"

By the end of his story, her jaw was open and eyes wide in shock.

"So you shot at her? And hit Tucker! No wonder he's mad at you! You shot at them!" She was becoming angry at Danny for doing such a thing.

"It was out of self defense and reflex! I didn't mean to! Darn it Jazz! Why can't you of all people understand that it was an accident! I didn't mean to!" He was either going to cry or yell.

Since he was becoming more alone and depressed, he began to yell.

"JAZZ! I DIDN'T MEAN TO! HOW COME YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME?"

Jazz began to get mad and eventually began to yell too.

They continued to argue until Danny decided he couldn't handle it anymore and went into his room.

He stayed in his room for the rest of the day and Jazz couldn't help but to begin to call him a jerk.

Danny stayed in his room for the remainder of the weekend, only coming out when he needed to either eat, drink, or go to the bathroom and tried his best to avoid physical contact with anyone.

Monday soon rolled around and Danny dreaded it more than ever, considering the fact that he'd have to see Sam, Tucker, Jazz, _and_ Dash.

When Danny got to school, he went to his locker, just as depressed as black was the darkest of the colors.

To his dismay, Dash came up to him, hand punching his other hand in a threatening gesture, smirking as he watched Danny and readying himself for punching Danny.

"So, decided to change you're wardrobe, huh? Where are you're loser friends Fentino?"

Danny turned to face him, giving him a piercing glare.

"First of all, they're not losers, and second, they're not my friends anymore." Danny said, mumbling the last part about his friends.

Dash's smirk only became wider when hearing this news.

"So, it seems that you're 'friends' have abandoned you. Let's see how well you do without 'em."

Dash pulled back a fist, ready to push forward and punch Danny.

Danny glared at him with an evil glare and when Dash went to punch Danny, he ducked the blow that would have him.

Instead of hitting Danny, Dash missed and hit the lockers behind Danny.

After ducking his punch, Danny side stepped to the side and punched Dash back, square in the face.

Dash stumbled back, half because it hurt and half because he was surprised that 1) the geek would actually duck and punch him, and 2) that his punch, from who he thought was weak, would actually hurt.

Danny stepped back and stood there, smirking at Dash who looked stunned.

Dash put his hand on his now bruised cheek and glared back at Danny, fuming at the fact that he was hit _and_ it hurt.

Dash took his hand off of his cheek and put his hands to his side and Danny just put his hands in his pockets, still smirking at Dash.

The blond kid ran forward, preparing to strike a punch at Danny, who simply dodged Dash and grabbed Dash's jacket as he passed by Danny and threw Dash by the collar of his jacket into

some lockers.

By this time, students had crowded around the two fighting students, the unpopular students cheering for Danny, and the popular students cheering for Dash.

They continued to fight, students having to move out of the way, time to time, to keep from getting hurt.

Dash was slowly losing and Danny was loving the feeling of beating him up.

Danny had to keep himself from using some of his powers, including his intangibility.

Sam and Tucker had been watching the fight for a few minutes and frowned at the site of Danny beating someone up.

Once they saw who it was that he was beating up, they smiled a little, knowing that Dash did deserve to get beat up.

Yet, they knew it wasn't good that Danny was the fighting him and, by the look on his face, they could tell that he was really enjoying it.

They walked away in disgust at the site of their former friend resorting to violence_ and _enjoying it.

Finally, to everyone's surprise and relief, Danny eventually faked a yawn, signaling that he was bored and walked off.

As he walked away, Dash, before he collapsed on the floor out of exhaustion, he thought to himself, 'Did he just beat me up? A geek no less. Either I'm getting weak or he's getting stronger. Ugh.'

The rest of the day didn't go to well for Danny, considering that he got in trouble for the fight earlier that day.

Mr. Lancer had given Danny a month of detention, though it didn't faze Danny much at all considering that it wasn't the worst thing in his life right now.

As Danny neared the front of the school, going in the direction of home, his ghost sense went off.

He immediately ran into a dark alley and transformed into Danny Phantom, then flew off in the direction of his ghost sense.

His ghost sense had gone off about five times in the last 3 minutes, leading Danny to the somewhat deep part of Amity's park.

He landed in a small clearing, trees surrounding him in all directions.

Looking up, he saw the now slowly darkening sky, now entranced by the beautiful dancing stars, and would've forgotten about the ghost he was being led to by his ghost sense, had it not been for his ghost sense going off and braking him from his trance.

He looked around and didn't see the ghost that was supposed to be there.

After looking all around him and seeing or sensing nothing, he got ready to take off.

But before he could lift off the ground, he was hit by a purple ecto-blast that knocked him to the ground, making him slide on his side, a few feet.

When Danny sat up, he used his hand to wipe off the dirt and looked up to see who shot at him.

As he looked up, his eyes widened then narrowed in anger and suspicion.

The figure soon emerged from the shadows, revealing itself as none other than,

"Vlad..."

I was going to add a few more things in this chapter, but when I got to this part (the end of the chapter) and I couldn't help but leave a cliffy. I promise that the 'Dream Machine' will appear in the next chapter and the story will speed up a little from there. I'm really excited about this story and a thanks goes out to everyone who has read and reviewed my story. Thanks everyone and don't forget to review!

P.S. I apologize for the story going a little slow at first, but it should go a little faster as the story continues. It was necessary to make the chapters the way they were, to lead up the part of the story that changes everything. : D Thanks Again!


	5. Dream Machine

Hey loyal readers! Its me again and I'm proud to say the magnificent 'Dream Machine' will make its debut in this chapter! YAY! Now, on with the story...

* * *

_**Dream Works**_

"Vlad" Danny whispered as he saw Vlad (in his ghost form) appear.

Danny quickly got up, only to wince in pain in the spot where the blast hit him.

"Hello there Daniel." He smiled, amused, as Danny scowled at the mention of his full name. He still didn't like it when people called him that.

The white haired boy got into a fighting stance and ignored the pain in his chest the best he could, one eye closed to help ease the pain.

Vlad just stood there and waited for Danny to make a move. When Danny flew towards Plasmius, Vlad just stepped to the side only to see Danny stop and turn to him, giving him a punch in the face.

The older halfa backed up a few steps in surprise and scowled at a now confident Danny.

'Soon, that confidence will be used against humans and we will take over this world'

Vlad stood up straight and smirked at Danny, whose confident face became confusion.

"What are you smiling about?" Danny's mood didn't help much, as he half yelled the words.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe me defeating you, taking Maddie, then taking over the world. I don't know, you tell me." He grinned wide, showing his fang-shaped teeth.

Danny, from what it sounded like, growled then took off straight for Plasmius's stomach.

He punched the vampire-like halfa square in the chest, sending him sliding a few feet backwards on his back and head first into a tree.

He got up and scowled at Danny, then hit him with a large ecto-blast and knocked Danny out cold.

Vlad picked Danny up and flew the younger halfa to his Mansion in Wisconsin and down into his lab.

He put Danny on a metal table and hooked the young halfa up to a machine.

"Finally! Daniel will be mine!"

The white haired, technology ghost came into the room and grinned evily at the sight of Danny, unconscious, on the table.

"So, the time has finally come! I, Technus, master of all-"

"Master of long winded introductions! It seems Daniel was right about one thing, you talk too much, especially when it comes to you're 'long winded' introductions."

Technus glared at the older halfa but went to work on getting the machine ready for Danny's 'real life dream'.

Plasmius looked at the screen of the machine that read '**stand by**'

"Start it up Technus" The ghost of technology nodded and turned to the machine's controls and punched in a few numbers. Soon a 'ding' was heard and the screen lit up, the screen showing Danny on the ground still knocked out and still in the park.

"Good. Now, start the 'dream'."

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Danny slowly opened his eyes as heard some shouting but it was a little hard to hear since he was still a little groggy.

He was able to open his eyes and to his surprise, he saw Plasmius standing in front of him, in a fighting stance, but facing away from Danny.

Danny was on his stomach and on the ground. He couldn't see what Plasmius was fighting against until he heard a familiar voice, two to be exact.

"Eat ecto-foamer you ghost!" Shouted Maddie. She held up her ecto-foamer and fired at Plasmius who picked Danny up and brought him to a safe spot a few yards away just in time.

"Plasmius? But why?" The older halfa just smiled and said, "Only I get to finish you."

Danny just smiled until a blast came at them and they both flew out of the way in opposite directions.

They flew over to his parents and Danny had forgotten that he was in ghost mode.

"Mom! Dad! Stop! Its okay! Stop!" They only looked at him with confusion that turned to furry.

"Don't ever call us that, _ghost_!" It took Danny a few seconds to realize that he was still in ghost mode.

"Oops, did I say that? You, uh, looked like my mother before I ,uh, died." He said almost embarrassed as he made up that excuse.

He saw Maddie look sorrowful at that until she remembered that he was public enemy #1.

"I'm sorry to hear that but that doesn't mean you can go around attacking an innocent town! Eat ecto-foamer-"

"Yeah, Yeah, I know! Eat ecto-foamer you ghost! I've heard it a million times already!" Danny's mood hadn't gotten much better since earlier that day.

She scowled at him and raised her ecto-foamer at them and fired, missing by only inches as the two halfas rolled to the side and out of the way of the blast.

"Daniel, stay out of the way before you get hurt. And don't worry, I won't hurt you're parents. Though, if I were you, I'd be more cautious about you're father hurting all of us with a single miss fire." He chuckled at that.

Danny only smiled but had to fly up to dodge another blast. He was hit square in the chest by his...father? 'I didn't know he could aim like that. I guess he can make one every once in awhile.'

Danny was hit again but worse by his mom and began to fall to the ground.

Plasmius caught Danny before he hit the ground, just a few feet above it.

He set the younger halfa down and stood in front of him to keep him from getting hurt anymore than he was now.

"Leave us alone. We do not wish to hurt you or anyone else. Leave us be and we will be on our way" He saw them look ruthlessly at the two halfas and Maddie slowly raised her ecto-foamer and aimed it at the older halfa.

"How do I know you're not bluffing?" She asked, then lowered her gun and aimed it at Danny.

He smirked which caused her to fire at her target: Danny.

Vlad couldn't save Danny without getting hurt badly, so he dodged and Danny took full blow.

As he was hit, many towns people came and booed at the ghosts and cheered for the ghost hunters.

The white haired boy went flying and began to slowly black out. As his world seemed to fade into black, he felt himself revert back and heard his parents, and everyone else, gasp in shock.

"D-Danny? Oh my gosh. Danny!" Danny felt slight hope rise as he waited for those comforting words of acceptance.

But all he got was the cruel, harsh, rejecting words, "You can't be my son! No ghost could be my son!"

Danny began to cry and yelled back through sobs, "But mom! You promised! You promised that you would love me no matter what! You promised!"

She only replied, "No son of mine is a ghost, especially one who has endangered the lives of those he cared about!"

He continued to cry but the anger in him caused him to fight back with words to defend himself.

"I've been protecting this town! It was my responsibility because _I_ let the ghosts out because _I accidentally_ opened the portal! I took the responsibility to keep this town safe and this is how you all repay me? I've put my life on the line to save this time and been in life and death situations more times than I can count! And this is how you repay me?"

He moved a step back as he saw all of the disapproving faces, his friends and sister being in the crowd too.

He didn't know what else to do. The rage that had been slowly pent up, rising faster than you could say 'Danny' had been unleashed when he said the few words that no one, including himself, thought he would ever say,

"You will pay! You will all pay for not respecting me for the amount of pain I've put up with, my grades had even dropped because of all of the ghost hunting, and even though I've saved so many lives, this is how you thank me? You turn on me even though I've saved the world about 2 or 3 times now and this is what I receive in return? I've put up with enough! There's no turning back now. I'll be back with my revenge on all of you, _humans_!"

He couldn't help but spit out the word 'humans'. The more he thought about it, the more he began to despise humans and what he received in return for saving his town, betrayal.

Before he could say or do anything else, his mom attacked by firing her weapon right at him, causing him to black out, the scenery slowly became a swirl of unidentifiable black and other colors that seemed to swirl together until all pure black.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Plasmius had been watching the scenario with pride and as it ended, he gathered up his emotions and transformed back to his human form, Vlad Masters.

He then walked over to Danny's side and faked a few tears to make it look like he had been crying a little bit, just as Danny was waking up.

"Oh Daniel, you're awake! I was beginning to worry! You gave us quite a scare!" Danny lazily opened his eyes and soon opened them wide, knowing where he was.

"Was it a dream? PLEASE tell me it was all a dream!" Danny yelled with hope in his plea.

Vlad merely sighed and shook his head. Danny began to cry and he embraced Danny's sorrowful hug.

Vlad hugged Danny back to comfort him, but secretly smiled evily at Technus who disappeared out sight.

Vlad pulled Danny away and looked the puffy eyed boy in the eyes and, with a sorrowful face, said, "I'm afraid that it was all true."

He stepped back but Danny threw himself at him and began crying again, causing Vlad to smile to himself.

Danny looked up and said, "My friends hate me and my mom broke her promise of loving me no matter what. She tried to kill me anyways! They both did!" Danny hugged Vlad even harder and cried twice as hard as he ever had before, at once, in his life.

Vlad grinned, knowing that his plan was working. But, one more step had to be secured before he would be able carry on.

He pried Danny away and held his shoulders. He looked sorrowful and said, "There is only one thing that you can do to fix this. You said so yourself."

The moment he said that, Danny knew what he'd said to the people of the town he used to protect and what they did in return.

"Revenge. That is the only thing that can set things right. The only way to get back at them for failing as you're friends and not keeping a promise that you held dearly. Will you join me in world conquest? I will allow you to take revenge on you're friends and family, as well as the town itself, and Maddie of course I will deal with."

He smiled knowing that he himself wouldn't hurt her because he still loved her.

Danny wouldn't normally accept such an offer, but the hurt he was going through made him choose otherwise. He whispered loud enough so Vlad could hear,

"They will pay, they will all pay. They said that they would be there for me and they abandoned me, my best friends no less. And my mother, she couldn't even keep a simple promise, she always keeps her promises and yet she couldn't keep a promise to her own son! No, she's not my mother, I have no friends, and they will pay for putting me through so much pain. Like I said to them all, they will pay for what they gave me in return for protecting them and their town."

Taking that as a yes, Vlad smiled and stood next to Danny, putting a hand on the angry boy's back.

"Then we must begin you're training, my son..."

* * *

Thanks for reading my story and I hope you like it! Don't forget to review and vote for the next story you would like me to type up for you all to read! Now I must go and work on the next chapter. I request _**40**_ reviews total before I update next. Please supply constructive criticism. Thanks again! 

Until next time...


	6. The Conversion

Hey everyone! Thanks for reading! I'm really excited about this story and I'm glad that it's going so well. You're reviews have inspired me to keep typing this story and keep it going. Just to let you know, this chapter is a little more than 9 pgs in Microsoft Word.Thank you readers and reviewers! Now, on with the story...

* * *

_**Dream Works**_

"Danny's WHAT?" Sam yelled over the phone.

"I know, I can't believe it myself. Knowing him though, he's fine. He's half-ghost for goodness sakes!" Tucker reassured Sam.

"But still! I can't believe he's...missing." Sam's eyes watered but she kept her tone steady.

"Sam, don't worry. We'll find him. Lets go over to Fenton Works and talk with the Fentons, okay?" Tucker said.

Sam replied, "Okay. I'll meet you there in about 15 minutes or so."

They said goodbye and hung up. Tucker got his things together like his P.D.A. and other gadgetry, then headed over to Fenton Works.

Sam, after hanging up, almost cried but knew that that wouldn't help Danny. She gathered up some things and headed over to Fenton Works.

Sam and Tucker met up near Fenton Works and went up to the door.

Before Sam could even move her hand to knock, a hysterical Jazz opened the door and dragged them inside, her face tear stained.

Jazz had been crying ever since her brother was reported missing that morning and had continued to cry, though not as much as when she first had heard the news.

Sam walked over to Jazz and put her hand on her shoulder and said, "Don't worry Jazz, we'll find him"

Jazz's crying slowly died down as a confident smile slowly rose on her cheeks and wiped the stray tears off her face with her hands.

"You're right. Crying won't get us anywhere. Tucker?" She asked as she turned to their techno-geek friend.

"Yeah?" He replied, looking up from his P.D.A.

"I'll need you to make some lost pictures for Danny." She snuffled a little but bit back her tears.

"Sam." She said as she turned to Sam.

Sam smiled and said, "Yeah Jazz?"

"I need you to help Tucker on the posters. Tucker can make and print them and you and I can help Tucker put them up around town. We all clear on the plan so far?"

The other two nodded in agreement. Before they left, they heard some foot steps coming up from the lab downstairs.

It was Jack and Maddie Fenton, Danny's ghost hunting parents. They looked sad and worried, yet they looked confident that they would find their son.

"Hey kids. When was the last time you saw Danny? We need to know so we can get some leads. We've already called the lost children's service and reported him...missing."

It hurt her to say that word. Never in her life did she think she would have to even think of her children missing and now her only son was missing.

"Well, the last time I saw him was...when he came over to my house to apologize." Tucker began to feel guilty about not even giving Danny a chance to explain himself.

Danny had gone over to his house to apologize and, like the pure carnivore he was, as Danny had put it, threw his best friend's apology away like it was anything but a piece of meat.

"He was? So that was why you were so angry when you got back from answering the door...and without pizza." Sam said in slight embarrassment about thinking Tucker had gone to go get pizza.

"Anyways, either he ran away because he was...mad at me" Tucker said with some sadness in his tone, but continued. "Or a certain 'ghost'"-, making a quoting sign with his fore and middle finger on both hands,

"-came and took him. You know how much he's been wanting Danny as an apprentice or whatever."

"You know he wouldn't accept the 'offer' no matter what. More than likely just had to get some air and...things _may_ have gone wrong." Jazz added, worry slowly being etched deeper in her face by the second at the thought.

They kept their voices low enough so Mr. And Mrs. Fenton wouldn't hear and want an explanation but loud enough for each of them to hear though it was kinda hard to hear seeing as how the two parents were no more than 7 feet away, talking so the kids couldn't hear their conversation.

Tucker said in a reassuring tone, along with a confident smile guaranteed to lift their spirits just enough, "Don't worry guys. Danny's tough and I know that he can fend for himself until we find him. He'll be fine guys. Promise."

Sam looked down as thoughts of different scenarios of what could've happened to Danny raced through her mind. She added sadly but with a tint of hope in it,

"I hope so."

Mrs. Fenton, unaware of the conversation between the teens, she said in a determined tone as she approached the group with determination very apparent in the way she walked to them,

"Come on kids! Lets go find Danny!"

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

"Put more energy into those punches Daniel!" Plasmius yelled to the white haired boy that was punching a 'ghost'. Though in reality it was a punching bag that looked like a ghost.

Danny was punching a punching bag in Vlad's hidden lab that was very similar to the Fenton's lab except it had unfinished inventions, some stolen from their lab and others were given up on. Danny was on the right of the Plasmius Portal, which was exactly like the Fenton Portal which led to the Ghost Zone, and facing the side wall.

He was punching the bag like it was really a ghost and if it were a real ghost, he would've beat the crud out of it 5 times by now.

The punching bag was almost off of it's hinges because Danny was hitting so hard. He had already hit many bags before this one.

Vlad was next to Danny on the boy's right.

"Stop, Daniel. Stop." Danny didn't hear and kept on punching, just barely breaking a sweat. Vlad was already getting impatient seeing as how he'd asked Danny to stop at least five times already and every single time Danny hadn't heard or didn't care to stop and listen.

"For goodness sakes, STOP!" He yelled louder than before and apparently Danny heard him since he stopped.

"What? First you ask me to punch, then you tell me to stop, then you tell me to punch again, then you tell me to stop again! Make up you're mind already." Danny said impatiently as he growled lightly in frustration and punched the bag hard one last time to where he basically recked it.

Plasmius merely smiled at the boy's slight aggression. 'Looks like his aggression will have to be worked on a little. Some more training may have to be scheduled.' Out loud he said,

"Now that you've recked you're 100th one in one day, I will have you try something to make you're punches and kicks much more powerful."

Danny grinned slightly, enough for Vlad to just barely catch. 'It seems he's liking this much more than he shows. It seems we're making progress.'

After the older halfa got a new punching bag and replaced the new one with the old one, he walked over to Danny and motioned him away from the bag so he could demonstrate what he was about to teach Danny.

"Now, you know how you can focus you're ecto-energy in you're hands then fire, right?" Danny merely nodded in agreement.

Vlad continued, "Well, you're going to do that, but," As he said that, his hands glowed their purple ecto-color. "you're going to concentrate that energy to fit like a glove around you're hand." Vlad's ectoplasm like fire became more apparent to where it looked solid then wrapped itself around his hands so that they looked like gloves.

"Now, you try." Danny nodded and closed his eyes in concentration. Soon his hands glowed with green ectoplasmic energy then the fire like energy died down until it too wrapped around his hands to form green ectoplasmic gloves.

"Very good Daniel. Now when you go to kick, you will do the same things but instead of concentrating on you're hands, concentrate on you're boots and they will reinforce you're boots just like you're ectoplasm would to you're hands. This will strengthen any punch or kick and cause more damage to you're opponents and less damage to yourself. As in it won't hurt you as much when you hit an object, whether it be a person, ghost, or an item."

Danny smiled as he looked at his now green gloved hands.

"I call them ecto-gloves and ecto-boots. When you're stronger and ready, I will teach you something else to do with concentrating your ectoplasm. But for now we will work on you're punches, kicks, and accuracy of those attacks."

Danny began to punch at the punching bag at the nodding signal from the older halfa. His punches seemed to do more damage when his hands were 'gloved'.

Soon his last punch broke the punching bag and Danny was only half as tired as he was before.

"So, my punches are about twice as strong when they're 'gloved'?" Danny asked Vlad.

The billionaire laughed at his term for ecto-gloves. "Interesting way of putting it but yes. By concentrating you're ectoplasm on you're hands, it forms a sort of shield, skin tight, around you're hands, like gloves. So yes, when their 'gloved', you're punches are twice as effective and allow you to make twice as many punches before you get equally tired.

Same with you're boots. If you concentrate a little bit of you're ectoplasm to you're boots, they will form a protective shield 'skin tight' around you're boots making them stronger. You'll be able to kick about twice as much before getting tired out like you would without you're ecto-boots."

Without saying a word, Danny leaped off the ground and hovered a few inches above it.

Not waiting for Vlad to explain how to make his ecto-boots, Danny concentrated and soon his boots glowed his ectoplasmic green then faded a little as it spread out evenly around his boots, covering them and making ecto-boots.

Vlad stood and smiled proudly as Danny figured out, on his own, how to make his ecto-boots.

Danny landed and kicked at the bag causing it to, within a few kicks, break off the hinge that kept it up and bag flew to the other side of the lab, causing it to explode on impact and covering him and Vlad, as well as the lab, in flour.

"Well, at least it couldn't be worse." Just as Danny said that, flour that had mixed with some ectoplasm in a small vile began to react with it and soon it cracked then broke, a large ghost made of flower that looked like a large off-white blob flew up and hovered a few feet away from the two halfa's.

Vlad looked at Danny with a dry look and said, "You just had to open you're mouth, didn't you?" Danny only smiled lightly and shrugged his shoulders, face saying 'whoops'.

The flour ghost roared at them and Vlad yelled to Danny over the roar, "Why don't you try out you're ecto-gloves and ecto-boots?"

Danny looked at him, face determined, and nodded. Without even thinking about it, his hands and boots glowed their green ecto glow and soon became his ecto-gloves and ecto-boots.

He flew up and over the ghost, going straight and punching the glowing green flour blob, causing it to explode all over. Danny and Vlad thought fast to become intangible before they got hit with ecto-flour.

Becoming tangible, Danny said, "Well, now to clean up this mess." As he said that, the ghost slowly gathered it's scattered pieces together until it was in one piece again.

Just as the ghost was inches away from Danny's back, Danny turned and kicked the ghost over towards Vlad who had a Fenton Thermos in his hand.

As the ghost neared Vlad, he opened the container, trapping the creature in the blue light emitted from the thermos that sucked it inside. The older halfa closed the lid after the ghost was completely inside.

He sighed in releif and said, "As part of you're training, you have to, uh, clean this up." and quickly left the lab after transforming back to human, not wasting time to argue with Danny on who would clean up the mess in the lab.

Not having much choice, Danny just shrugged his shoulders and stopped using his ecto-gloves and ecto-boots. 'No need for them now.'. He transformed back to his human self and found a flour covered broom in the corner near the exit of the lab that lead into Vlad's private study.

After cleaning the lab, Danny yawned as he put the broom away and went upstairs to eat dinner with Vlad. Danny found that Vlad really wasn't all that bad. Yeah he needed a cat...badly, but other than that, he was kinda nice, maybe a bit pushy, but nice.

Danny's mood had lightened a little, but when he thought of his former friends and family, his small smile turned into a scowl.

They were not his friends anymore. He didn't want them or need them, he had Vlad and the other ghosts here. Though he didn't want to admit it, he was kinda missing his friends a little, but they brought it upon themselves so it wasn't his fault.

He finally reached the top of the stairs that lead to Vlad's private study. He pushed the tilted football on a plague and as it became leveled out, the wall closed and concealed the secret lab once more.

Danny made his way to the dining room where Vlad sat at one end of a long table in the middle of the room. Danny sat at the head of the other end of the table and two ghosts dressed like maids came out of the kitchen with food on silver platters.

Danny couldn't help but smile as he smelled the food that overwhelmed him as its luscious smell met his nose.

Vlad chuckled softly at the boy across the table from him who was practically drooling...never mind, he _was _drooling.

"Daniel," Vlad said through some soft chuckles and a smile, "please do keep you're drool off my table, will you?" Danny looked up, blushing in embarrassment as he looked down, seeing the small puddle and grabbed his napkin to clean his face and the small puddle that had unknowingly formed on the table that just so happened to be right under his head.

They ate in silence until Danny accidentally dropped his spoon, causing the mashed potatoes to fling off and fly over to Vlad, landing on his face.

Danny laughed so hard he fell off his chair and said, "OW!" through laughs causing Vlad to laugh too. Danny even had to leave the room to calm down and cool down his red face.

They went back to eating, Vlad having cleaned his face and Danny having calmed down enough to breath properly, small laughs leaking out every once in a while as he remembered what happened earlier.

The maids came out once more and brought each of them a drink in a black glass. Danny took it with a thanks and sniffed it. He pulled away slightly and smiled just a little as he slightly nervously asked, "Uh, Vlad?"

Vlad looked up and at Danny with a curious look.

"What is this" Danny held up his drink and Vlad saw the look on Danny's face and laughed a little. Once he was done, he smiled and answered, "Why that is the juice of a rare plant found in, oh where was it...oh right, I believe it was Cuba. Though it doesn't smell too satisfying, it is actually quite tasty. You should try it."

As Danny looked it over a little more, Vlad glanced over to one of the maids who nodded then left which let him know everything was going according to plan.

Danny looked into the glass and looked at the top of the liquid. It seemed weird and yet something told him to try it. He shrugged and looked at Vlad who held up his glass, Danny doing the same, and in a toasting gesture, they toasted and drank.

Danny gulped it down and found that the more he drank the better tasting it got. Vlad on the other hand put it up to his lips but kept his lips shut tightly and made it look like he was drinking it.

Danny, once he was done, felt a little weak but thought of it as the feelings of what happened earlier that day catch up to him. Since he was feeling tired, he asked to be excused, which Vlad accepted.

Right after that, Danny was shown his room and he got ready for bed. After he got his night clothes on, a plain white shirt and black boxers, he climbed into bed and into a surprisingly easy and comfortable sleep, unknowing of what was happening inside his body. A change that would change him, inside and out. Starting with his eyes that, by the time he was in bed and they were half closed, were blue but with the glowing tint of red.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Tucker had typed up and printed missing posters of Danny. Sam had, with the help of Tucker and Jazz, put them up all over the city. Jazz had strategic places to put the posters so more people would see them and be able to help in finding Danny.

Sam and Tucker put them up in places near grocery stores and toy stores, while Jazz put them up in the mall, with the permission of the owner of the mall of course.

After they were done putting up the missing signs, they regrouped back at Danny's house so they could make a plan on how to find Danny.

The first place to call came to mind, Vlad Masters. It was late but they had to try.

Sam ran and picked up the phone to call him and dialed his number that Jazz had pulled out of the roll-a-dex that contained all the known numbers of the Fentons, or as Jack would call it, the Fenton-dex.

The phone rang two times before Vlad picked up the phone. He probably wouldn't have answered if 1) They called and he had to make sure that Danny knew they called, worried about him, and 2) If Danny wasn't with him and he had no plan that required him to answer the phone with built in caller I.D.

"Hello?" Asked the voice of Vlad Masters.

"Hi, this is, uh, Sam Manson. Danny's friend."

"Oh, hello Sam. Almost didn't recognize you're voice. What brings you to bother me with a call at 11:43 at night?" He asked, sounding irritated.

"Do you know where Danny is?" She asked him with worry. She heard him mumble something then say, "No, I don't know where Daniel-"

"-Danny" Sam cut in, irritated too.

"Yes, Danny. I don't know where he is. Why? What happened?" He forced slight worry into his voice, even though he already knew where Danny was.

"He's...gone missing." She heard him gasp in the background and replied, "Have you searched everywhere? Are you sure he's missing?"

Sam raised an eyebrow at the reaction she was getting from him.

"Why, you of all people, be worried about him?" She asked him with accusing confusion.

"Though he may not be my son, I still worry about him. He can't join me if he's hurt or dead. Look, I'll see what I can do. Not that I can guarantee any results of course. Do you know why he's missing?" Vlad smirked to himself since he knew the answer already, but he had to act worried for the 'missing Danny'.

"Well," Sam began, "There was a ghost at Tucker's house and he got rid the ghost by scaring it away or something." Vlad's grin grew knowing that the ghost had done it's job, then again, it was him that did it, thanks to a special kind of shape-shifting ghost.

"He went back into Tucker's room as Tucker went to the bathroom across the hall. Danny must've forgotten to change back because when he was sitting on Tucker's bed thinking or something, Mrs. Foley came into the room and almost woke the neighbors by screaming. Luckily Tucker had finished by then and came into the room just in time to quite her before someone came barging into the room and everything going haywire.

Anyways, Tucker said that he trusted Danny Phantom that he wouldn't hurt him. Well, Mrs. Foley got all upset and pulled out some mini ecto-blaster and shot at Danny. She obviously didn't trust him since he was public ghost enemy number one. She fired and hit Danny and he hit the wall. He fired back and almost hit Mrs. Foley but hit Tucker's shoulder instead."

She frowned at the sound of Vlad's slow 'tsk' at Danny firing back.

"After that, we avoided him for a few weeks. This past Saturday he came over to Tucker's to apologize and things didn't go so well."

Sounding concerned, Vlad asked, "What happened?"

She took a deep breath and was about to continue when Tucker took the phone and replied, "We got into a fight and he went storming home...I think."

Vlad heard some yelling in the background. He thought he heard Sam say, "What do you mean you think he went home?"

Tucker yelled back, "How was I supposed to know if he was going home or not?"

He heard some more arguing but it was soon over shadowed by Jazz's voice, "Sorry Mr. Masters." She said then sighed and put her free hand on her head in annoyance.

"That's quite alright. Don't worry, I'll see what I can do about finding Daniel."

He sounded so convincing that Sam and Tucker, after they stopped fighting and heard what Jazz and Vlad were talking about, as well as Jazz, became convinced that he was truly worried about Danny's disappearance.

"Thank you Mr. Masters." Jazz said with a smile filled with hope.

"No problem Jasmine."

"It's Jazz" She said with slight irritation.

"Yes, well, I must go now. Sleep is needed for both me and all of you. I hope you'll find Daniel soon." Then he added silently to himself 'Not'.

They exchanged their goodbyes and hung up. Vlad went to bed and Sam, Tucker, and Jazz went to bed too, his sleep peaceful and their's restless.

* * *

This is the longest chapter so far, WOW! 10 pages! Well, 9 and about ¼ pages. I'm glad I got this done. Now to work on the next chapter...dun,Dun,DUN! ;-) 

Until next time...


	7. Over the Years

I may wait a week before I update next depending on my mood and how my editing schedule is going. I'm going over the already typed up chapters and making sure they flow properly, with the help of some friends too, though sadly they've been really busy lately so they really haven't had the time to help edit the chapters.Iwounldn't mindsomeexra help. If anyone's interested, please contact me by e-mail (check my profile).So far I've edited chaps 1-7 and I'm almost ready to edit chapter 8 and type up the rest of the chapters. Thanks for being patient!

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or characters of. I do own the 'Dream Machine' and the plot however.

* * *

_**Dream Works**_

A little more than 4 years had passed since Danny was reported missing.

No one had found Danny and many feared that either he was taken by ghosts, since he was the son of the famous ghost hunters-Jack and Maddie Fenton, or he was dead.

Sam, Tucker, and even Jazz blamed themselves for his disappearance. They were all mad at him and he ran away.

In the first year and a half, they had people searching for him, Maddie even interrogated random ghosts but came up with nothing.

The 'missing' signs of Danny, by this time, were old, torn, and faded to the point where you had to be about 4 feet away from the poster to read it and even then it was still a difficult task.

His parents and friends hadn't given up hope like most of the town, though their faith was slowly growing thin.

About 2 years after his disappearance was the beginning of a chain of random ghost attacks.

Ghost equipment was made and sent all over the country to help those in other towns to protect themselves from the ghosts attacking them.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Danny had trained and became more and more powerful over the years he had been 'missing'.

He gained a lot of experience and 'unlocked' more attacks.

Those new attacks ranged from ecto-waves, ecto-beams but in waves going either vertical or horizontal, to ecto-beams being shot through his eyes.

The one he loved to use most was his ecto-wings, dragon-style wings that allowed him to fly faster and when folded in front of him, created a shield that was stronger than an ecto-shield.

The wings were made purely of concentrated ectoplasm and could reform back into it's original form if an attack were to go through them, making them indestructible (as long as he has ectoplasm to reform them with).

Danny learned how to become faster and began to win his fights with Plasmius more and more often until he won at least five times in a row. Vlad, of course, held back (cough).

Danny became so strong that his human form became one with his ghost form, having the perks of both forms, all in one.

He could go through ghost shields like he was a pure human and use all of his attacks instead of just his basic ones, when he would be in human form, like he was a pure ghost.

Yes, he was still half ghost, but he had one form now, not two separate forms.

As he became more powerful, his eye color and ectoplasm became blood red. His hair was jet black like his human form but had the same red colored streaks in his hair (same hair style).

Though the body of the suit was still black, his gloves, boots, belt, and collar were the same color red, giving him an evil look that matched his new attitude and ways of thinking.

All of his attacks became that same blood red color, his ecto-wings taking most of the change as far as his 'skills' went that included ectoplasm. Out of all of his powers, he used his wings the most.

He still joked around but had a drip of evil in every thought he had and everything he said including his sarcastic remarks.

About 2 years after he went 'missing', he began training on organizing ghost attacks.

At first they weren't all that good, but he was smarter now than when he started and soon learned from his mistakes, making the random ghost attacks slowly more and more organized.

Vlad had become stronger too, not just training Danny but training himself as well. He grew very pleased with Danny, having proved himself worthy of more...challenging 'obstacles'.

Danny himself began to like the destruction he made with one hand behind his back, literally, and the power he was getting as he trained. He was satisfied to know that he wouldn't be like his alternate future self...but stronger.

He didn't have a large lust for power but felt great when he was stronger than others, other than Vlad, and had controlling authority over them. Having the same ghosts that had previously wanted to destroy you now obey you're every command was satisfying beyond belief.

His power had grown a lot faster than it would have if he were to still be training with his former friends.

He was probably stronger than his alternate-time-line-future-self was now (him being outside of time and now currently residing in a very boring old Fenton Thermos in Clockwork's Tower in the Ghost Zone).

Loyal to Vlad, he became known as Plasmius's son, Vlad became known as the younger halfa's father. He was _very_ loyal to Vlad and was his right hand man (boy). He was the one to organize attacks and even lead them. So far they were only small and random. That would change soon.

After a series of attacks, Danny became better and better each time. He would soon be ready, according to Vlad, to organize and lead the attack on...Amity Park.

* * *

Yeah! Sorry for the chapter being _way_ shorter than the other chapters but this is a pretty important chapter. Its the bridge of the story. Thanks for you're reviews and continue to review, not just to my stories but to all of the other stories you may read. Reviews are important to a writer and whether they have reviews or not could either save a story into being continued or abandoned. Thanks!

Until next time...


	8. Invasion

Hey loyal readers! Horselvr4evr123 is here to give you a great chapter of my great story! I'm very excited about this story and thanks to all of you're reviews, I'm inspired to continue! See how important reviews are? Anyways, on with the story...

* * *

_**Dream Works**_

"Ready troops for 'Ghost Invasion of Amity Park' " Said a young but powerful figure who currently stood in the shadows.

"Yes my Lord" And with that the Fright Knight left to organize his armies.

"Soon Amity will fall and I will have my revenge..." The figure said as he walked more into the light, reviling the ever evil Danny with black hair that held red streaks, wearing a black HAZMAT suit with red gloves, boots, and belt, and blood red eyes with lust of destruction and revenge reflecting in themas he emerged from the shadows of the room.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

"I detect a massive ghost invasion, bigger than when Pariah Dark, the ghost king, came and tried to conquer the world." Said Maddie Fenton as she watched worriedly at the ghost detection device's screen.

The screen showed a sonar-like display with small ghosts symboling the various ghosts that were slowly coming their way.

"Come on kids, get you're gear together and put it on. You're HAZMAT suits will make the ghosts unable to overshadow you no matter what."

Sam, Tucker, and Jazz did as they were told. Sam's suit was black with purple gloves, boots, and belt. Tucker's suit was red with yellow gloves, boots, and belt. Finally Jazz's suit was similar to her mom's aqua colored suit except that she had black gloves, boots, and belt.

After suiting up, they followed Mrs. Fenton down into the lab, finding Mr. Fenton already down there and gathered the needed equipment.

"Each of you get yourselves equipped and help each other out with you're gear. I feel bad about putting you out there to battle but you three are one of the few who are willing to help _and _know what you're doing."

They smiled as they got their gear ready to go.

There was a blast heard from above, along with screams of terror,and Maddie immediately said, "They're here."

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

After confirmations from the Fright Knight that the armies of ghosts were ready, the reluctant Wulf, a wolf ghost that stands on two legs and once helped Danny get away from Walker and his goons then became friends with Danny, used his special claws to tear a hole that lead straight to Amity Park.

Danny lead the armies through the ripped portal and the first armies to get out began to attack the city, much to Danny's pleasure.

Some ghosts even attacked a building right next to Fenton Works, causing a loud explosion followed by screams that was music to the evil young halfa's ears.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

After the blast, the five of them gathered their gear quickly and headed upstairs.

Maddie, being the smart woman she was, turned on the ghost shield and deactivated the Fenton Portal.

They went outside and ducked, nearly being hit by a ghost's ray.

"Skulker!" Sam yelled as she recognized the ghost who had just fired at them.

"Ah, my new prey." He smirked at their confused expressions.

"'New' prey?" Sam asked confused, then something crossed her mind.

"What happened to Danny?" Jack and Maddie were even more confused, Jazz and Tucker only wondered what he could've meant by that.

"Lets just say that he's joined the other side" Hearing this, all five of them gasped.

'Danny's dead?' Jazz thought grimly, though she wasn't the only one. Sam, Tucker, Maddie, and Jack thought just about the same thing.

The ghost hunter noticed their shocked looks and had a very good idea of what they were thinking and said, "If I you think he's dead, then sadly no, but at the same time, I'm quite glad." They were happy to hear their son, brother, and best friend wasn't dead, but the last part puzzled them. Why was he happy Danny was alive? Normally he would be hunting Danny and saying this about having Danny's pelt on his wall or something (ew), but he hasn't so far. Why? Does he know where Danny was?

Skulker caught their questioning faces and added, "You will find out soon enough. My orders regrettably don't allow me to attack you. But if I do get to, you should know that I'll be more than happy to."

With a wide grin, he took off and began destroying many other buildings on the street.

The town was being reduced to rubble, people fleeing for their lives. Most of the town fled to the Fenton's, just as they had when Pariah Dark had tried to rule.

Meeting up with the Fentons as well as Sam and Tucker, the townspeople were all fitted in orange HAZMAT suits and equipped with the latest gadgets to aid them in the fight against the ghosts invading their town.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Danny flew with his ghost guards over to the center of town, Amity Central Park. This park was the most lush, green park you've ever laid eyes on. Now it was the center of all attacks, also known as the Base where Danny would stay most of the time, that is until it was time to be 'reunited' with his 'friends and family'. He couldn't wait to make them suffer.

He flew high above the city to watch as the town that rejected him fell beneath his and all other ghosts' power.

"Soon, Amity Park will be no more and then the world will fall to Plasmius's power." He whispered to himself, as if foretelling the town, then the world of it's own destruction.

He had organized many groups of ghosts into A.G.s or 'Attack Groups' and assigned each A.G. a number and a sector. The town was separated into different sectors and assigned a letter. There were a total of 15 sectors and there were 15 A.G.s.

Once in their proper positions, the ghosts were ordered to completely destroy their sector then separate and join another sector to help out in the destruction.

Danny was watching from above the slowly flaming town that became more and more ablaze by each passing second, his ecto-wings outstretched to catch the uprising heat and winds that the fires gave off.

He motioned the guards away so he could be alone, to savor these moments before he would make those he once loved and trusted pay for what they did to him.

As he watched with a wicked grin, a small part of his mind that was barely still there, his conscious, spoke in a quite yet audible voice that only Danny could hear, '**_Why are you destroying all that you tried to protect? Why are you destroying the lives of the people you once protected?_**'

The evil halfa only laughed to himself and replied, '_Because its what they deserve. They rejected me. The woman couldn't even keep a promise. You'd think that if she could keep everyone else's promise, then she could've kept mine. But NO! She couldn't keep her promise to ME!_'

By now he was shaking with rage and found that his hands were tightly fisted and his eyes had become a deep glowing red. He took a deep breath to calm down and smiled when his eyes went back to their usual red glow.

'**_Though they didn't give you much thought, you also didn't try to explain yourself either. You didn't try. You let you're fear hold you down and rage make you think irrationally. You let it take control. You could've-_**' The voice was cut off by himself.

'_I should've destroyed them then!_'

'**_NO! You shouldn't have! That's not the answer! Violence is never the answer! Before we, you, became evil, we saved the town out of goodness of our heart and because it was our fault the ghosts were coming out of the portal. No one else's._**'

Danny sighed. It was slightly draining when he argued with himself. He pushed the voice away but not in time for the voice to say one last thing,

'**_Remember who our friends are and stay true to ourself, to yourself. I will come out and help them, just you wait..._**'

With that the voice inside his head said no more. 'Pathetic and weak' He thought to himself. Then he decided to fly off to check how the battles were going.

Ember, Skulker, Walker, Young Blood, and a few other of his most hated enemies were now his most loyal 'minions' that helped carry out his plans and lead different groups into battle.

They each had their own A.G. and lead them in their attacks of their assigned sector. These ghosts were the best battle leaders and followers Danny had ever seen and was happy they worked for him and Plasmius.

Danny flew around the city to make sure each A.G. was doing what they were suppose to do and winning.

After checking out the town and familiar sights, he flew back to the 'base' and found Plasmius waiting for him, a proud smile on his pale blue face.

"You've done an excellent job on you're organization as far as the attack goes. Well done."

Danny bowed then stood up straight and said, "Thank you Lord Plasmius. Things are going quite well. I did spot, however, that the humans have begun to get together to fight. Nice to know they'll at least put up a fight before they go down."

Danny grinned at the thought of their destruction. Vlad noticed and grinned evily as well. '_It seems that I was right about that serum of dark ectoplasm I gave him that day he came to me. I can't believe I had forgotten I had it slipped into his drink that night. That would explain why he's progressed so much and why he's even more evil than I first thought. This is exactly what I wanted._' He thought to himself.

"So 'Lord Phantom', how does it feel to use you're powers against you're enemies?" He asked in a slightly mocking tone. Danny looked at him with a dry look but smiled and said, "Feels great. Now they're getting what they deserve. Nothing can stop us now!"

They both laughed evily until a ghost came, looking quite worried but calm at the same time. He bowed his head quickly then stood up straight and said just as hurriedly, "The humans have been able to cut our forces down a little. They've manged to defeat A.G.s 1, 5, 8, and 12. We, however, have been able to completely demolish sectors B, D, J, and M."

The ghost moved more into the light to reveal it to be a green skinned ghost with glowing blue eyes and dressed in slightly torn jeans and red shirt. It looked like the ghost was in a car accident when he died by the way his jeans and t-shirt were ripped in just the right places.

Danny turned to him and said, "Regroup and center you're attacks near Fenton Works but not directly. Destroy all exits and escape routes. In other words, make sure no one can get in or out and that everyone _has_ to go to Fenton Works. Send a scout when you're done to tell me. I plan to make an 'appearance' and get my revenge."

The ghost nodded and flew off into the smoke tinted night sky, and flew over to the leaders of the A.G.s to tell them of the new orders.

Danny was going to have some fun tonight.

"Soon I will make my 'appearance' and get my revenge." He whispered to himself as he watched to smoke rise from the city's disastrous flames.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Everyone was fighting the ghosts and even using the Fenton Thermos to capture some ghosts and contain them to keep them out of the fight.

Ever since Danny's disappearance, Mr. And Mrs. Fenton had worked out the kinks of their new invention the 'Fenton Specter P.S.' and used it in the battle. All that was left of some ghosts were their ectoplasm, their form having been corrupted and their power drained away leaving their simplest form behind.

They used the energy drained from the ghosts as energy to power many of their other inventions.

The Ghost Shield was up and if they had to, anyone could step through the shield if they had to catch their breath or dodge an almost fatal blow that would luckily dissipate as soon as it made contact with the green ghost-proof dome that covered the house.

Sam and Jazz were kicking ghost butt, literally, along side Maddie, and a few other skilled townspeople, left and right.

Jack lead those that weren't very skilled with kicks and punches and used the weapons.

Tucker was inside with everyone else that were skilled with making weapons and gadgets for those that needed them for battle. He also monitored the status of the fight through a screen and Ghost Shield's status on a screen.

They had taken on quite a few ghosts at the beginning of the battle but they seemed to just keep coming. Everywhere one looked, they would see at least 20 ghosts at once. They were in huge numbers. They noticed that there were certain ghosts that looked as though they were the leaders and the ones bright enough to figure this out began to fire at them and disorganize those groups. What would they do without a leader? They would just join other groups that had leaders and continued their attacks.

Tucker noticed that they began to attack buildings around Fenton Works but not wasting any energy on actually attacking Fenton Works itself.

'They're either getting smarter or they have a smart leader.' Tucker thought as he was watching the monitor. From up in the OP Center, he could see the whole city through ghost protected cameras strategically placed thanks to Jazz's help.

He felt kinda useless being in the safety of the OP Center but he was also the lookout for everyone fighting below and also helped those fighting by giving them new weapons and repairing the broken ones with the help of those skilled enough to repair them.

The night was growing late and the ghosts kept coming, rarely giving them a chance to rest or even catch their breath.

* * *

Thanks for you're support! Thanks again for reading PLEASE don't forget to review! It means a bunch to me! Also, I'm looking for a Beta Reader who is willing to read, edit, and help with the story. Also, I was wondering if anyone would be willing to draw a few pictures for me. I have some great ideas for the pictures, but I'm still learning how to draw eyes (which will take forever) and I can't even shade correctly. It's like I have a bad connection with my brain and hand. Ugh! It's so annoying! But I try my hardest, but I'm not learning fast enough, though it doesn't help when you're an average, uh, drawing person, and I can't draw for beans. Well, I can draw, but they would be very bad beans. Anyways, I was hoping someone would like to consider my ideas and I'll give you the proper credit, so no worries there. Twilight Zone9 is the first to reply and I thank you, SO much! Thank You Everyone!

Until next time...


	9. Preparations For The Final Blow

Hey loyal readers! I'm sad yet excited to say that this chapter is marking the beggining of the end of this story. I may have a sequal ddepending on how this story ends. But don't fully expect one. I have a few other story ideas that I really want to post, but I'm sticking with this story until it's one or two chapters from being over to post them. I hope, when the time comes, you'll like them!

Disclaimer: I don't own any DP characters. I do own the plot of this story, older evil Danny and the Dream Machine.

On Profile page will be a link to a picture made by Leppers of DW Danny. THX Leppers!

* * *

_**Dream Works**_

The fight had raged on through the night and it was around midnight when the forces began to disperse little by little until only a few A.G.s were left to fight.

No one knew why but they were glad to have a lighter load to fight and those that had to rest desperately were able to.

Maddie let Sam and Jazz sit down and if either couldn't stay awake, they could sleep.

Sam needed rest so Jazz put her to bed and decided to check up on Tucker and see how things were going.

"This goes here and then we push this into place and...eureka!" Tucker said to himself as Jazz neared the door, close enough to just barely hear it.

The small machine roared to life until he turned it off and gave it to a girl who was helping out with the testing part of making the weapons.

"So, how are things going up here?" Jazz said as she walked into the room and over to Tucker.

"Oh hey Jazz. Things are goin' great up here. Down there?"

She sighed and replied, "Things are going ok. You know, either these ghosts are really smart, though I doubt it, or they're being led by a smarter ghost."

"Let's hope things get better for us," was his reply. She nodded in response and moved to the stairs to go down to the living room.

He turned to face the people with him and got up then told everyone to continue to work on the weapons while he and Jazz went downstairs to talk.

They walked down to the living room and sat down on the couch, facing each other.

Jazz looked right at him and he looked right at her and knew what they were about to discuss.

"I miss him so much." A tear that had been threatening to fall ever since she had thought about talking about him now fell as she began the conversation.

"I miss him too, Jazz." He knew whom she was talking about.

"But right now we have other things to do and worry about before we can put all of our attention to Danny, even if we're only thinking of him."

Tucker was right. They had to defend the town and keep the ghosts from winning the battle that raged on outside.

"I was watching the monitors and noticed that there were a few ghosts that made the escape routes out of the city inaccessible by destroying the hills to where we can't get over them, and the streets were destroyed, from what I could see. Somehow they know their way around the city."

Jazz sat there for a minute pondering on that while Tucker got two cups of water from the kitchen and brought them back to the couch, giving one to Jazz.

She thanked him and drank the glass of water. It was gone within a few seconds and she set the glass down on the table. Tucker finished his glass then took hers too and put them on the counter next to the sink.

He went back into the living room and sat down next to Jazz who was lost in thought.

Without warning, she spoke. "It must've been one of those ghosts that had been terrorizing the town. It did stay for a while and found someway to disappear without a trace then it came back again. I always saw it near the outside of the city where the roads that lead outside the city are. I wonder if it was a spy. I mean, there were other attacks and luckily Valerie took over, but that one ghost seemed to be looking for all of the ways to get out of Amity Park. Maybe it's the leader? Nah." She shook her head as she stated the last thought. "It was probably just a spy of some kind or something."

Tucker sighed and said, "You should probably get some rest, and so should Sam."

The older Fenton sibling smiled then laughed a little before saying, "I already put Sam to bed. She almost passed out so I had to help her upstairs to sleep."

The Techno-geek smiled and patted Jazz on the shoulder before saying, "Go sleep. I still have to finish my shift."

Jazz listened then asked, "How much longer?"

He smiled and looked at his watch that read 11:52 pm.

"Eh, only 8 minutes or so. I'll just make sure everything's running smoothly then come back down and maybe get some sleep too." He yawned and stretched then got up and went upstairs to finish up.

Jazz, on the other hand, could not help but think about the last few years after Danny was reported missing.

A tear slipped from her eyes and she wiped it away when she remembered that he went missing about four years ago and they had a battle to worry about _now_.

Tucker came down a few minutes later and smiled as he saw Jazz waiting for him, lost in thought once more.

As the years had progressed since the youngest Fenton had gone missing, Jazz and Tucker had gotten a little closer in relationship since they had become friends in their time of grief. Sam had joined up with them and they became the new trio and went through the rest of high school together, though Jazz had graduated from high school a year later and Sam and Tucker still had three years to go.

They still kept in touch and Jazz had gone to college for a while but stayed nearby. Since she was so smart, she was able to complete a four-year college in only two years.

She came back home just in time to help her family, Tucker, and Sam in ghost fighting.

She was glad she had come back, yet sad that it had come to this: Fighting.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when Tucker's alarm on his watch went off.

He turned it off and yawned again then went to the other couch to sleep on. Jazz laid down on the couch she was sitting on and tossed Tucker a blanket that was next to her and took the other one for herself.

They said their goodnights and went to sleep, though it was just as restless as the night Danny disappeared.

The battle raged on as they slept, neither side making much progress.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

"What is taking them so long?" The battle was going on longer than he had been planning and he wanted it to be over soon. Though at the same time he wanted the "reunion" to be perfect.

"I'm sorry, my lord, but the two humans, Samantha and Jasmine, went inside. I have a feeling they went inside to refresh themselves, as humans need to do."

Fright Knight bowed and apologized to his master who was growing, slightly impatient.

"Attract their attention so they come outside. Once they do, tell me immediately, even if you have to yourself."

The knight straightened himself and said, "Yes, my lord."

The evil child shooed him away and the ghost took it as a sign to leave right away, seeing his lord was irritated by the slow progress of this attack.

Out of the shadows came a ghost who made himself known to Lord Phantom.

"So, how is this battle going? I see you're irritated, so I take that as a sign that things aren't going according to plan."

The powerful child recognized the voice and laughed then said, "No, everything is going according to plan, just slower than I thought it would."

The blue skinned ghost came further out of the shadows to reveal himself as Lord Plasmius, Danny's "father."

"So I see. I'm proud of you for making it this far, so I will allow you full authority of this battle. I will not be there to help you fight but I will be there to make sure everything is okay."

The black haired boy merely laughed and the older halfa smiled.

"Thank you. Will you be there to see their destruction? I'll spare Maddie since you still have feelings for her. Though since she's just a human, I can't see why you still care for her."

The older ghost just smiled as there was silence between them.

Danny broke it by adding, "Some things never change."

"And others do," came the older halfa's reply.

The boy sighed and said, "I'm going to see the destruction up higher. I'd like to be left by myself if you don't mind. Only the one who is to give me the news of Samantha, Jasmine, and Tucker coming out of the house can come near me."

Plasmius smiled and nodded then said in a slightly mocking tone, "Sure thing, 'Lord Phantom.'"

Danny rolled his red eyes and flew upward into the smoky sky, letting his large ecto-wings catch the warm air thermals and allow him to stay effortlessly in the sky.

He stopped when he was out of earshot of anyone and could see the whole city.

His head had been hurting a little bit for a few hours and he had a feeling it was his conscience trying to talk to him. But he kept that mental wall up though it pained him to.

Danny tried his best to ignore the pain in his head, but it got most of his attention and he could not help but lower the wall a little since he was a bit exhausted.

'**_How could you do this? All of this destruction! How can you just hover here with a smile on your face as this town goes down in flames, all because of you?_**'

'_Shut it. You're just a weak fool who believes there's still good in us, in me. Well that's where you're wrong, and it's all because of _them_. I'm making them pay for what they did to us, to me. They wanted to kill us even after we told them our side of the story and Maddie still decided to pull the trigger and fire. Didn't that woman promise us that she would love us no matter what? Well guess what. She couldn't even keep that simple promise. Vlad on the other hand protected us from her and gave us a chance to get revenge_'

His conscience sighed and spoke once again, slightly irritated '**_Have you ever thought it was kind of odd that he would even defend us in the first place?_**'

His conscience couldn't help but add, '**_Do you even think?_**'

'_Will you just leave me alone? I don't care. I just want them to feel the pain I've been going through over the past four years. I don't care about the betrayers anymore._'

'**_Do me a favor. No, do us a favor and think about it. Why would he defend us if we're enemies? Why was he even there and wouldn't he just let me, us, fend for ourselves? What would cause him to go from his 'I'm going to destroy you' attitude to a 'Don't worry, I'll protect you' attitude? He went from angry to protective. When did he care about us?_**'

'_SHUT IT! I don't care what you have to say anymore! I know what's right and what's wrong! Just leave me be._'

The voice in his mind sighed before it gave up and allowed the wall to rise again without putting up much effort.

His mind stopped hurting and the headache went away but he could not help but think about the questions the voice asked him.

Just as the conversation with himself was over, a ghost came flying very fast to him.

It stopped a few feet away and bowed quickly, gaining Danny's attention, then stood up straight and spoke,

"We have come up with a way to get them out of the house and they're out now. I believe you wanted them outside?"

The red-eyed halfa smirked and praised him, then sent him away so he could gather himself before he saw his family for the last time.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

After about an hour, the two had gone to sleep, the battle still being fought outside the safe ghost-free dome.

But their sleep was cut short when Maddie rushed into the room and woke them up.

Jazz woke up first followed by Tucker and were briefed by Mrs. Fenton that more ghosts had moved in to fight and the people outside needed their help.

Tucker went back upstairs and began his job again even though it was not his shift and Jazz ran upstairs to wake Sam up.

The Goth wasn't happy with Jazz for waking her up but as soon as she heard about what was going on outside, she did not hesitate to get out there to help.

The two ran downstairs, grabbed their gear, and ran outside to fight more ghosts.

This time Tucker came with them to cover for anyone who needed rest or was hurt, not needed upstairs. He felt he should at least try to help out there.

The ghosts seemed to keep coming and coming; the humans, however, had a limited number of fighters that was slowly decreasing as the fight went on.

What they didn't know was that they would get to see Danny again after all these years, but he would not be the same Danny they remembered. Not by a long shot.

* * *

Hey Loyal Readers! Thanks for reviewing! I love it when you guys review! It makes me feel happy and special, almost like I want to update faster (hint, hint). Thanks everyone! I'm just thinking about how the ending should be and I have too many ideas so it'll take a while until I get that specific chapter up. But I will try to update as soon as possible. Until next time... 


	10. The Final Blow

Chapter 10 is finally up! Thanks for reading this story and I hope you've liked it! Thank you Loyal Readers! Hope you enjoy it! It will get better, I promise (that is if it isn't already good).

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or any characters of. Nor do I own the company DreamWorks. (I don't know if I had to put that in but I put it in just to be careful)

Claimer (That's what you call it, right?): I do own the Dream Machine and this plot line.

Just to clarify, Danny isn't still hooked up to the Dream Machine, it's all reality.

I can't wait for June 9th 8:00 pm.!

* * *

_**Dream Works**_

The trio was outside fighting off the ghosts that continued their efforts to win.

Jack and a hand full of other townspeople had their fair share of ghosts to fight and helped those who fought mostly by hand (and foot) by shooting at ghosts who got the best of any of them.

The town was ablaze but the flames were not as high as when the battle had first begun.

Many ghosts and humans alike were tired from all of the fighting and some would have rather just not fought at all but had to.

Paulina was scared but wouldn't let it show. She decided to help with the people that were injured, thus inside the house and the safety of the dome.

Dash, trying to keep his status as a strong brave jock, was outside fighting off the ghosts attacking them.

Valerie was in her ghost-hunting suit but since everyone knew by now it was her, thanks to a few ghosts attacks over the last few years, she kept her mask off and put her hair up so it was out of her way.

A large explosion caught the attention of everyone. It was night and if it were not for the fire, it would be pitch black outside. Through the smoke, about thirty feet away, everyone could see a shadow of someone that looked to be only 6 feet tall or so with a skinny, but slightly built frame.

The ghosts backed down a little, never taking their eyes off this shadow.

All of the people outside just watched, those who recognized the shape of the shadow had gasped with recognition.

The only word, a whisper loud enough for those around her to hear, that came out of Sam's mouth that broke the silence was,

"Danny...?"

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

From his spot, Danny flew in the direction of Fenton Works.

His ghost sense went off but came out red instead of its usual blue.

He had secretly trained it so that whenever his "father" came near, it would go off but instead of blue, it would be red.

He slowed down just enough so Vlad could catch up and they both flew, intangibly, through the smoke then became tangible when they were half a mile away from their destination.

The younger halfa descended, making his wings smaller so they wouldn't be able to catch much hot air, followed by Plasmius, and their feet gently tapped the ground as they landed.

Danny allowed his wings to grow to their usual size and grinned a large malicious grin because the humans that had destroyed his life and banned him from the town, causing him to become evil and seek revenge, were right there fighting outside the safety of the Ghost Shield.

He began to think about his life after he was taken in by Vlad and realized that one night he had that weird tasting drink and from then on he had all of these evil thoughts that drove him to become the evil creature he was now.

He was the only ghost hybrid of two in the world to have one complete form instead of two separate forms like Vlad. Since that one night, his powers had nearly doubled and eventually he became so powerful that his ghost and human form became one.

But his thoughts were interrupted by Vlad who cleared his throat to gain his attention.

"Are you ready for what you've been waiting to do after all of these years?"

The red-eyed boy smirked and nodded.

He walked forward through some light smoke as Vlad watched from overhead.

His plan was going along perfectly and soon the billionaire would be able to take control of the world.

The evil, one-form halfa walked half-way through the smoke and decide to blast a nearby car to get everyone's attention.

Everyone's attention was what he got.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

"DANNY!" Sam yelled, this time her voice filled with happiness and shock as her eyes teared with joy.

The figure moved forward but as he did, wings became noticeable which caused the humans outside to gasp in shock and confusion.

The figure soon emerged from the smoke completely and walked closer to the battle scene.

The street lay silent as the figure emerged from the shadows and the colors of his suit and hair were revealed, but most noticeable were his eyes and wings.

As Danny walked closer to the ghosts and humans, the few humans that were inside that were not hurt came out to see why it had become silent, only to gasp as they saw Danny for the first time in four years but _much _different than he looked before.

He stopped about 15 feet from the group and just stood there, wings folded, and grinned.

"Danny?" Sam whispered in disbelief. He looked...evil. But that was not possible, was it? She did not know what to think. His eyes were blood red, and his hair was black with what looked like blood or at least that color of streaks in his hair going from front to back.

He had red gloves, boots, belt, collar, and even large red wings! She couldn't believe this. Her secret crush since seventh grade had become evil, but how?

"Danny, what happened to you?" He laughed quietly then raised his voice as he laughed so everyone could hear.

His voice boomed with power as he replied, "What happened to me? What happened to _me_?" He laughed again but became serious in an instant as he stretched his wings out wide and lifted off the ground, into the air above everyone.

Everyone cowered down at the sight of Danny, ghosts especially. Skulker, Ember, Spectra, and other A.G. Leaders flew near him and stopped, turning to face the people.

The ghosts that were fighting before flew away from the humans and to the sides their leader, ready for orders.

Danny's wings were open wide, letting the heat from the fires below keep him up.

His serious face scared everyone, including the ghosts that fought by his side and for him.

Plasmius appeared next to Danny and some gasped; the trio merely narrowed their eyes at the older halfa.

Sam, finally able to find her voice said, "Danny. What happened to you? I don't understand."

Phantom merely laughed at that, putting a hand on his hip, causing her and the people to be more confused.

Danny pointed at all the humans and stated loud and clear, accusingly, "YOU! That's what! Everyone, once they found out my secret, drove me out."

They exchanged glances of confusion, which made Danny even more annoyed, but he kept his cool.

"I explained myself, and after all I've done for this town you still drove me out, including the ones who knew about my other half."

Whispers were going around now about he meant, only three knowing the answer.

Danny was so caught up in this that he hadn't noticed his parents were missing until they came running out of the house with large ecto-guns and their invention the Fenton Specter P.S.

Maddie gave Jack the large gun made for ghosts and took the F.S.P.S. (Fenton Specter P.S.).

They aimed at the threat, but before she could attack she had to know something.

She had two questions—"Who are you and what do you want?"

Danny lowered himself a little, enough so he was close but not to close to her and said, "Hi,_ mom_." He then flew up a bit and smiled when he saw the shocked look on her face but then turned to furious. She fired, hitting her target.

When the smoke cleared, Danny was still there, no scratches evident as if he had not been touched at all.

In a calm, slightly cocky yet serious way, he said, "Ah, there are perks to being half ghost with one form. I don't get hurt by ghost weapons, I can go through ghost shields, and yet I have very powerful ghost attacks that seem to do twice as much damage at half the power. Nice, huh?"

Sam could not believe what she was hearing. Danny had one form instead of two separate forms? Similar thoughts were going through Jazz and Tucker's minds.

Shock spread like a contagious virus among the people who had heard him.

Maddie was confused now. So was Jack, but he was generally confused most of the time anyway.

"Tell me, who are you? You said something about being half-ghost. How is that possible? You look like a mix between Danny and Inviso-bill, but how's that possible?"

Danny narrowed his eyes but decided to explain before she met her end.

"Like I said before, I'm half ghost, half human. From what I told you earlier, you should know. Like I told you years ago, it was the accident that made me half ghost and I'd been saving the town from ghost attacks. But that one day, you turned on me, everyone turned on me, and even after I explained myself you all still kicked me out. You, Maddie, had kept a promise that you would love me no matter what, but that day you broke it."

Maddie's eyes widened with realization. The one thing she didn't understand was what he meant by she broke her promise and the town driving him out. Before now she had not known about him being half ghost or that there was such a thing.

She tried to reason with him, but failed miserably. Danny did not want to believe her; lies was what he thought she was saying, just trying to get his guard down so she could take him out once and for all, like she had tried so many years ago. He would not let that happen.

Even after trying the F.S.P.S. on him and it not working, seeing as how his human half was able to protect his ghost half from the ghost-only weapon, Danny decided it was time to end this once and for all.

He cupped his hands so the palms were facing each other but a few inches apart and his wrists were touching. Aiming at everyone down below from high up, all of the ghosts out of the line of fire, with a grin he fired deep red ecto-blasts at them.

That was the last of the people of Amity Park. Those that did survive, though it was rare one could survive a blast like that, were taken in for slaves for the higher ranking ghosts.

Soon it would be time for world conquest and Danny would be the new world Prince.

* * *

I updated in honor of the new DP episode: Reality Trip (Also, I got more reviews than expected for chapter 9, YAY!). I have links to 3 commercials and one preview (a clip of about 1:44 long of the actual episode). If you would like me to send them via e-mail, then send me an e-mail (It's on my profile at the bottom) with the request and I'd be more than happy to send them. I can't wait for RT! YAY! 


	11. Guilt And A Survivor

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any Danny Phantom characters, Butch Hartman does. I only own the Dream Machine and Danny's evil form.

**Author's Note**: I do have to say one thing before the next chapter. Quite a few people thought chapter 10 was the last chapter. I began thinking about maybe ending Dream Works and making this chapter chapter 1 for the 'sequel' of DW, but I got to thinking and I really didn't want to end the story because that wasn't my original plan. I know chapter 10 was labeled 'The Final Blow'. I choose that because it...will make sense when you read this chapter. I almost gave away the chapter, whoops. Enjoy!

* * *

_**Dream Works**_

The world was covered in darkness; little light was able to make its way through the clouds that covered the red sky.

It had been hours since Amity Park fell, leaving the world weak against the ghosts who were led by Lord Phantom in major attacks all around the world.

But as these attacks went on, Danny couldn't help but feel at least a bit sad to see the most famous world monuments he'd grown up knowing about and loving, crumble as ghost rays made contact.

Plasmius became supreme ruler of the world and Danny became the Prince. All the people of the world were enslaved, not able to overpower the ghosts who forcibly took them.

Danny was in his palace, located right outside Amity Park, built by the survivors of the major attack that had taken the lives of the Fentons and almost everyone else there.

He was out on his balcony, looking in the direction of his old hometown. Ruins lay in its place.

The Prince began feeling a bit sorry for what he had done but knew, whether he wanted to or not, he could not.

The darkness that flowed in his blood would not allow such a weakness, and he had become very attached to his inner darkness.

But these feelings kept coming and he took it as a good thing, able to feel the darkness trying to fight it off. One day, the dark ectoplasm would be too weak to fight it off anymore and he would be free, but at this very moment, that day would not be for a long time.

He sighed and closed his eyes, feeling the warm air blow in his hair, no doubt from a fire that was, in one way or another, his fault.

If he were a pure ghost, Danny would not have cared about the humans who felt pain and had feelings; if he were pure human, he would be the one in pain and working until death.

But he was in between and felt both pain and power, all in one. Now Danny wanted to help the humans even though he had been emotionally hurt by their actions, driving him to become desperate enough to turn down the dark path and take over the world, making allies with his enemies and bringing the earth to its knees.

As he had his eyes closed, scenes played back from that day when his world seemed to turn upside down.

But there seemed to be something wrong, something amiss about what had happened when he was in Amity Central Park and the town hated him and drove him to desperation and the want of revenge.

That day, as the dreadful memories replayed themselves, it reminded him of a movie or video game. The people seemed to be merely black figures—though at the time he thought it was just from the lighting—with evil looks that, now that he thought about it, appeared almost unnatural, almost fake.

But this was what had fueled his anger and he knew better than to question memories. They were all real no matter what he wanted to believe.

There was nothing he could do to change such a solid fact. The dark ectoplasm would someday leave his system, but he feared that that day would come too late to change what he had done.

Danny opened his eyes and noticed some movement in his old, now demolished, town. A black speck, seemingly the size of a flea, moved from one to building to the ground, climbing weakly over some debris. Danny sighed, knowing that if it were a human, he would have to take it into custody and sell it into slavery.

Danny went to his bed and laid down, thinking about everything that had happened in the past four years, from past to present.

It had been a hard journey but he was proud of himself, until he thought about all of the people he'd killed and cities he'd destroyed just trying to hone his leadership skills and organization skills, proving himself worthy enough to lead the attack on Amity Park.

As much as he hated to admit it, his conscience was right about one thing, all of this destruction was his fault and he did have a choice, but Danny was too enraged to listen and the want of revenge felt too great to oppose.

Even though the people of Amity Park drove him out, it didn't give him an excuse to kill innocent people all over the country and eventually the world.

Danny sighed and was soon fast asleep.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

In the demolished and deserted town of Amity Park, there was feint movement underneath some rubble.

It was pushed up and over out of the way, a hand reaching up and to the side to get a grip on the surrounding rubble, using that as support to get up.

The figure pulled herself up and out of the hole she was in, though it was tough for she was hurt and tired.

She looked around, dazed from the impact but kept focus as well as she could.

The town looked like an army of ghosts had gone through here and destroyed everything in its path.

That's when it came back to her. The ghost army, the fighting, and Danny.

Tears fell from the girl's eyes, something she rarely did. She had a feeling she was the only survivor, though hoping there were others.

As she moved, the figure became more visible as she moved to a lighter area of the old town.

Sam had survived the blast and it pained her to know she was the only one who wasn't killed in the blast from her former friend.

'What caused him to do this? I understand that almost everyone was mad at him, but that wasn't big enough for him to become evil. Maybe it was something more'

Little did she know, some ghosts were making their daily inspection of the city and came across her, sitting on the ground on her knees with her head down in thought.

They snuck up on her and took her by surprise. She was in shock and feared for her life.

"No! Get away from me! NO!" But she was too weak to fight them off anymore and they overpowered her.

She felt a rush of pain throughout her body then fell unconscious.

The ghosts took her to the slavery containment building where she would be sold like all the other humans who were found.

* * *

Yeah, I know, It's short. But hey, it's necessary. Hope you liked it and don't forget to review! 

'Sam Survives!' Read all about it! Uh, yeah. Plot twist! It was just an easier way to make this story longer, but without stretching it out to the point of boardum (I don't think I spelled that right, oops). I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I hope to get about 10 reviews minimum for each chapter. I'll update again once I get a minimum of 10 reviews. Thank you everyone for your RxRs!


	12. Phantom And A Scheme

Somebody mentioned that the rating is too low because of some of the subject matter. You know, many people dying and stuff. What do you all think?

One last thing before you read on. You thought Sam surviving was a plot twist, wait till you read the major plot twist! I actually didn't know it would be in the story until I typed up this chapter. Anyways, Dream Works chapter 12:

* * *

_**Dream Works**_

Sam woke up in a dark room, the floor cold and her arms aching as they were held in an upward position by...wait, shackles?

Sam's eyes finally adjusted to the dim lighting and looked around as best as she could only to see she was being held prisoner in what looked like a cage-style jail cell of some kind.

'Where am I?' she thought to herself. It did not register where she was until she over-heard someone say,

"I hate this stupid jail! I've been in here for years because of something I didn't do and when my sentence is finally up and I'm free, a ghost decides to take over and now I'm stuck, along with everyone else, in this torture chamber. Arg!"

Sam looked up, realizing where she was, and saw the man across from her in his own cell sitting on the jail bed with his arms in cuffs and the cuffs attached to shackles but not like hers.

His were just attached to a heavy weight ball, most likely an old canon ball.

Sam found her voice and weakly asked, "Um, sir?"

The man looked up and smiled weakly, noticing she was finally awake.

"Is this really Amity Jail?" The man made a 'tch' sound in response and added,

"This ain't Amity Park anymore. At least that's not what it's called anymore."

He noticed Sam's look, which was a mix between shock and confusion.

"This town's ruled by that filthy king, Lord Plasmius and his idiotic son Lord Phantom."

Sam, out of habit, defended him.

"He's not idiotic!" This caught the man off guard, but he shook it off and laughed a bitter laugh.

"_Right_, kid. He's not evil and cruel even if it was his fault for killing most of the people of Amity Park and ordering that the survivors be taken as slaves for higher ranking ghosts, attacking half the country randomly just to hone his leadership skills, and finally taking over the world by his 'father's' side. How's that not evil?"

The man noticed the tears streaming down the Goth's face and frowned a bit, realizing he was being a bit hard on her.

"Look kid, I'm sorry but that's the truth." He let out a small laugh, eyes downcast, and added, "I guess being in this jail by yourself for about eleven years kinda makes you go a bit bitter."

Sam looked up with a small understanding smile. "Sir—"

"Please, my name is John."

"Uh, John, Danny used to not be so bad. In fact, he used to fight the bad ghosts and kept the city safe, I just don't understand what happened to him."

Sam sighed and looked down to her feet. Her arms were still aching from being higher than her shoulders, but they were not too high above them to where the circulation would be cut off.

John was curious as to what she meant.

"You mean he used to be good and fought against his present allies? Talk about ironic."

Sam looked up, smiling, causing John to do the same.

"My name is Sam."

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

"Lord Plasmius, what should we do with the human, Samantha?" The Fright Knight bowed as he asked his king.

Plasmius laughed darkly and answered, "It's time to get rid of Daniel and we'll do that by using Samantha as bait."

The knight bowed with a grin, though unseen because of his helmet, and turned to leave but paused as his king added, "And don't fail me."

"Yes, my King." And with that, the knight left, leaving Plasmius alone on his balcony.

"Soon, Daniel, you'll be out of the way and I will be able to completely overrun this world, without you meddling with my plans."

The king was unaware of a red-eyed eighteen-year-old halfa, whose eyes were wide with shock, listening in on what his "father" had been saying.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Danny woke up from his nap and saw through slightly unfocused eyes that the sky was much darker than when he fell asleep, telling him it was late in the evening.

He yawned, stretched, and swung his legs over the side of the bed as he sat up.

His red eyes became downcast as the past events caught up with his troubled mind.

'I can't believe I killed all of those people just to make me stronger both physically and mentally. I killed innocent people. Those that were killed by other ghosts still ended up being my fault because they were killed by my orders.'

'_So, _Prince Phantom' his conscience mocked, '_why'd you do it?'_

**_Do what?_** Danny asked his conscience, a bit irritated.

_Why'd you kill those innocent people? People that didn't do anything to you and yet you still killed them._

Danny's eyes closed, feeling suddenly tired and weak. He found himself in darkness, not the darkness of sleeping or unconsciousness, but just eyes closed.

"**_Where am I?"_**

Danny looked around but could not see more than a few feet in front of him.

He looked down only to see he was human, something he had not seen himself as or been in a few years.

This surprised him a lot.

A figure walked into view, but could not be made out until he came closer, revealed to be Phantom, his ghost half as it had once been.

_**Wha—how's this possible?**_

Danny was definitely surprised. How was his form separated? And why were they like they had been only four years ago, with not a hint of evil?

Phantom walked closer, green eyes meeting blue with hints of red.

_How? Because you chose to. It's been a while since we've last talked._

_**But how are we separated? Aren't we one being?**_

A small smile formed on Phantom's face and he said, _We are, but in your mind we are separate because of the black ectoplasm in your blood, in our blood._

Danny was slightly confused.

_**Black ectoplasm? When did it get into my body?**_

Phantom looked Danny square in the eye and asked, _You remember that weird tasting drink that night of our exile?_

Danny frowned and nodded, unsure of where this was going.

_Vlad was lying about it being juice from an exotic fruit. I saw him pretend to drink his own as we did._

_**Why didn't you say or do anything?**_

Phantom looked away, frowning as he said,

_It was too late to do anything. We were in the middle of drinking it and I grew too weak to do anything about it. As our physical forms became one, our minds separated into what you see now, which is why we are unchanged here._

Danny did not know what to say. He trusted Phantom, seeing as how it was just himself but a ghost, but he could feel a force in him that would not allow it and Danny found himself kneeling down on one knee, hands clutching his pained head, and began to feel large waves of pain throughout his body.

Phantom ran to his side but was pushed back by the almost invisible black, misty cloud coming from Danny.

Phantom watched as the pain died down, able to feel a small amount of it too, but not as much as his human half.

Danny became unconscious, which left Phantom by himself.

That was when an idea came to mind.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Danny's eyes fluttered open, but they were not just red. They had a hint of green in them, not enough to see because his eyes were still red but with a glowing tint of green around the edges.

Phantom was in control.

For the first time in four years, Phantom was able to move and walk freely, and decided to use this short time to his advantage.

He would find Vlad, show Danny how evil Vlad really was, and spoil his plans of world domination.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Phantom walked casually through the newly built castle like he was Danny.

He physically was, but mentally was not.

Danny, in their mind, was still unconscious but Phantom could feel that Danny would wake up soon and try to take control. It was only natural.

Phantom walked past some ghosts and looked at them, making it look like he didn't care, since Danny never normally did.

The ghosts kept on going, though slightly afraid of the prince, knowing he could annihilate them whenever he wanted, no matter the reason.

Phantom walked around the castle, knowing where almost everything was. Sitting in the corner of Danny's mind had been good in some ways because he could see and feel what Danny did and knew almost everything Danny knew, including most of the layout of the castle.

He looked around, in search of Vlad, but could not find him.

Danny was closer to waking and Phantom didn't have much time.

Then it clicked. He knew where to find him!

What other place would a king be if he wasn't in any other part of the castle?

His bedroom/office, which was Plasmius's in this case.

Phantom smiled using Danny's lips and headed for that room.

Danny stirred awake.

He tried yawning and stretching but found he could not really feel himself do that.

In fact, he had waken up in the same place he had fallen unconscious.

He could feel his body move, but by another's command and he could not find Phantom anywhere.

**_Phantom!_** he called out. He felt his body stop and his lips silently cursing choice words, though he himself wasn't.

_Uh, yeah?_ Phantom replied, nowhere to be seen.

_**Where are you?**_

Phantom flinched and Danny felt it. He narrowed his eyes and yelled, **_I want my body back! How dare you take control, without my permission!_**

Phantom was surprised. To himself he asked, 'He'd let me?'

Phantom had been too shocked to remember to put up the mental block and Danny heard it.

_**Of course I would. But you didn't ask! I want my body back!**_

The struggle for control began.

Phantom continued up the stairs to Vlad's room, but each step seemed to be harder and harder to take as Danny slowly began to take control.

Phantom, be fore he lost control said, _listen to your _father's_ conversation with the Fright Knight. Tell me how you feel after that._

Phantom was able to keep a small amount of control, just enough to keep Danny listening in on the conversation between Vlad and Fright Knight.

"Lord Plasmius, what should we do with the human, Samantha?" The Fright Knight bowed as he asked his king.

Plasmius laughed darkly and answered, "It's time to get rid of Daniel and we'll do that by using Samantha as bait."

The knight bowed with a grin, though unseen because of his helmet, and turned to leave but paused as his king added, "And don't fail me."

"Yes, my King." And with that, the knight left, leaving Plasmius alone on his balcony.

"Soon, Daniel, you'll be out of the way and I will be able to completely overrun this world, without you meddling with my plans."

Plasmius was unaware that Danny was listening in on their conversation and, though he gained full control by the end of it, he wished he hadn't.

Danny was shocked by what he had heard and didn't want to believe.

Then a thought hit him. Maybe if he denied it, it wouldn't be real, right?

But he frowned as he watched his "father" turn around then his eyes widened in shock and fear as Vlad did a double take.

Vlad did a double take at the door, but found no one there.

Danny panicked and became invisible just as Vlad looked back at the door, swearing he had seen someone. Vlad did not want to risk anyone overhearing his plans who were not supposed to, like Daniel.

But Vlad did not see or sense Daniel and shrugged it off as slight paranoia.

Danny flew back to his room and fell asleep on his bed, trying to erase from his memories what he had seen and heard.

* * *

Ok. I made it up to you all by making this chapter 7 pages long on word doc. Sorry for the last chapter being so short, so this chapter is long. I know I said Sam was a plot twist, but Vlad's plan, _real_ plan, is the true plot twist! Thank you everyone for reviewing! Please RxR! 


	13. Escape

Hey everyone! I've decided to update again! I love getting reviews. They make me feel all fuzzy inside. I get a confidence boost when I read your reviews and that makes me feel loved! YAY! Since I developed Danny's plot line a bit faster than intended in the last chapter, this one is all about Sam. YAY Sam!

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. I do own the Dream Machine and Evil Danny. I also own the Black Ectoplasm.

* * *

_**Dream Works**_

"My name is Sam."

John smiled in response.

"Nice to meet you, Sam. To get things straight, did you know Danny? Or did you know _of_ him?"

Sam thought about it for a minute. With the events taking place and those that had already passed, she decided there was no point in keeping Danny's secret a secret.

"Well, I knew him." John's look asked her to continue.

"We were best friends in high school, freshman year. I believe he still is—the events right before the blast still a bit fuzzy—a halfa."

John raised an eyebrow, which went unnoticed because of the dim lighting.

"What is a...halfa?" Sam sighed, preparing herself for a long explanation.

"A halfa is someone who is half ghost, half...human."

She heard John gasp in both shock and confusion.

Sam prepared herself, gathering her thoughts, and spent the next half hour or so telling him about the accident, the ghost fights, and basically everything up until her best friend's disappearance.

Sam began to cry for the second time that day. She absolutely hated to cry. It made her feel weak, exactly the opposite of what she thought of herself and dressed to be, a Goth.

Goths, thought of as strong minded and rebellious, was the life Sam chose to take, and it helped her through tough times. But the times now made it seem like Goths to be weak, for no one could stand up to the ghosts, so what made Goths any different? (No offense to anyone. It seemed right for this scene and this scene only.)

John frowned as he heard her sobs and mentally slapped himself as he remembered that Sam might carry something that could help get both of them free.

"Hey, Sam." Sam looked up and wiped some tears away on her HAZMAT suit.

"Yeah?" she replied, trying to sound as if she hadn't been crying at all, but failing miserably.

"Do you, by chance, have any paper clips, key chains, or any other metal?"

Sam thought about it and hoped that the ghosts hadn't found it.

She struggled to move her hands together. After a few minutes of struggling, she used her left hand to feel for something on the underside of her wrist, under the black glove.

"YES!" The Goth shouted, but was shushed by John. After whispering, "Sorry," she struggled a bit before successfully taking out a small, long, glowing green metal piece and rested for a few seconds then smiled in satisfaction.

"Got it." Sam had woken up before being thrown into her jail cell and knocked out. She had just enough time to grab the _very_ small key from the waist of one of the guards holding her. Before being thrown in her cell, she was able to get loose from the guards and secretly slipped the key in between her glove and the actual suit. Sam couldn't stand having her hands covered all the time when they had received the suits, so she got a specially made suit that had removable gloves.

Sam didn't really remember getting the key because she was knocked out. That was, until John had asked her about a small piece of metal.

John awaited what she was going to do when he noticed the sounds of metal clanking against metal, very lightly but still be hearable, and a hand with a glowing key coming out of the Goth's cell.

Sam was able to, with much effort, get the key close enough to the shackles to unlock them.

She rubbed her wrists after the shackles came off but quickly held them to keep them from making too much noise, not wanting to get caught before she was even able to get out.

Sam, once the shackles settled, went to the bars of the cell and stuck her hand through the bars near the lock.

Once she found the lock, she put the key inside and it became unlocked.

This time, more careful then before, Sam whispered, "Yes!"

John's eyes were wide in surprise, but soon he smiled and decided he'd ask her later about where she got the key.

Sam opened the door as quietly as humanly possible and poked her head out, making sure no ghost guards were floating by.

Seeing none, she opened the door enough to squeeze through and walked all the way out of the cell.

Sam walked across the five foot wide hall and over to John's cell. She took the ghostly key and tried to open the cell, but it wouldn't budge.

"Tch, figures. I get the key that unlocks my cell but it doesn't work for the others."

Sam frowned as she looked from the key to John inside his cell. He was smiling.

"Go on and get out of here. Once you get out, be sure to gather some humans and whatever anti-ghost weapons you can find and get us out so we can help in the resistance."

Sam smiled and told him with determination blazing in her lilac eyes, "There won't be a need for a resistance when I'm finished."

John's smiled widened and so did Sam's. They whispered their goodbyes and Sam took one last look at his cell and everyone else's before quietly walking away.

'Now, where would I be able to get out without being seen?'

Windows immediately came to mind but she soon thought about ghosts watching them and quickly dismissed the escape route as a one way ticket back to jail _and _her own personal _guards_ that would probably keep watch over her 24 / 7.

As she thought about all the possible ways to escape, the answer hit her and she resisted the urge to snap her fingers signifying her discovery of the answer, afraid she would be caught by a ghost who may have heard the snap.

Sam looked up and sure enough, within reach, was the ventilation system of the jail.

She smirked and looked around for something she could use as leverage to put her foot on and hoist herself up and to the vent on the wall.

Sam saw a battered chair, and knew it was most likely the best she would get, so she set it under the vent and stood as best as she could on it. It wobbled a bit, but not enough to make her fall.

Sam, with a bit of a struggle, pulled the vent right off, exposing her escape route.

The nails were so rusted and worn they came right out, not able to stay in one piece because of it being mostly rust.

As she made her way into the shaft, one knee steadying her as she pushed on the chair with her other leg, she pushed hard on the chair to get herself all the way in the ventilation shaft, but the force of it caused the chair to topple over.

The race was on.

Before Sam could turn around and get the vent cover to put it back on as best as she could, she heard guards coming the way of the sound of the fallen chair.

Ghosts would simply phase through human objects, not knock them over. With the halls being only about four feet wide, it would be hard for a human to get around the objects, therefore signifying to the ghosts it was a human, who shouldn't be out.

Sam moved forward through the shaft, fear driving her to find a way out.

As she progressed, she could hear the voices of the ghosts at the entrance of the shaft.

She was too far away to hear what they were saying but had a vague idea, knowing they knew someone had gotten out somehow and was traveling through the shafts, the one place unguarded.

Sam made her way through, carefully choosing the path that she thought would lead outside.

Sure enough, sounds could be heard that were coming from the outside and natural light could be faintly seen at the exit that lay roughly twenty feet in front of her.

'Almost there!' Sam finally made it to vent and kicked it off. She poked her head out and looked for the coast to be clear before she got out.

Once out, after struggling to find a way to not fall seven feet, she took a deep breath, but coughed a bit because there was so much dust in the air still. Let's just say the air wasn't as clean as it was before the invasion.

Before her was freedom, vast stretches of uninhabited land that would be the best place for her to hide until she could free John and other humans.

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here. An escapee. No one escapes my prison." Sam gulped and turned around. She spotted many ghost guards, about twenty or so. Too many to fight off on her own without any anti-ghost weapons.

The same ghost added, "It's against the rules." Sam instantly recognized the ghost as Walker, the Ghost Zone's warden, now Earth's warden.

"Oh no," Sam said to herself.

Walker walked up to Sam and she stepped back but bumped into a guard who pushed her even closer to Walker than when she started.

"Seeing as how you'll just escape again if I were to put you back in jail...I'll have to just...put you up for sale...as a slave."

Sam gasped. Rage suddenly fueled her actions as she yelled out, "How dare you sell people like they're property! How dare you make us slaves!"

Walker didn't bother to hold back his rage from the sudden outburst.

"We were enslaved by humans thousands of years ago and eventually trapped in the Ghost Zone! We were prisoners in our own world thanks to you _humans_!"

Sam became quiet as she heard this. 'Humans had enslaved ghosts in their own world? Eventually trapped because of them, because of us? No wonder they're angry and want to get out and wreak havoc.'

Walker signaled his guards to take the human away. Sam didn't protest for she was deep in thought, a sad face filled with concern and thoughts of it all being unfair to both worlds raced through her head as she was hauled away...to the auction house.

* * *

"Poor Sam. Poor ghosts! It wasn't their fault they were trapped in their realm for thousands of years because the humans grew too afraid of their supernatural powers!" hugs ghost. Immediately backs away "Eww! Slime!" Please RxR! 


	14. The Auction

Yay! another installment of Dream Works! I wouldb've updated earlier but I was starting to write out 'Mechanical Mayhem', a story I hope to post soon. So far it's one of a three part series. There may be more in the series, but I still gotta think up some stories for that. Anywho, here's the next chappie of Dream Works! YAY!

* * *

_**Dream Works**_

The morning after Phantom had revealed Vlad's plan to Danny, the young halfa woke up not remembering any of it.

As he slept, the discussion had played itself over and over again in his mind. It was so unbelievable and...not plausible, that he pushed it to the back of his mind.

Danny didn't want to believe it so much that he forgot the whole thing, though it was still there, lingering in the back of his mind, along with Phantom who fell weak because the black ectoplasm's power had spiked in Danny's denial.

The prince looked outside through his window from his bed and sighed. There was something nagging at him; something felt...off. It felt as though he should remember something important, but he couldn't.

Now that he thought about it, he could barely remember waking up last night after taking a nap.

He remembered waking up last night, but the rest was hazy, as though something happened, but it was something he wanted to forget.

Danny tried remembering, but something was keeping him from it and he finally gave up. He had a feeling he would remember when he was ready, or something like that.

The young halfa yawned and stretched then went to the kitchen to get something to eat, the feeling of guilt still lingering.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

"Human Auction House! Come one, come all! Register here and bid inside! Fresh found humans!" the ghost appointed to run the auction house yelled over and over so everyone could hear.

Behind the stage humans were lined up, one in front of the other, all held together by chains.

Every few minutes the line would move closer and closer to the stage where an individual human would be forced onto the platform and sold as a slave to the highest bidder.

Sam had been jostled awake after sleeping for a few hours in her temporary holding cell, where she had been placed after she had been caught, and was forced to get in the back of the long line.

She leaned out to see as close to the front of the line as she could, hoping to recognize anyone and begin planning a way out of there, but she saw no one she knew.

A frown appeared on her lips and her lilac eyes became downcast. She stumbled forward a bit as a ghost guard pushed her forward. Sam had been so caught up in not being able to recognize anyone that she hadn't been paying attention to the line moving.

The last thing the ghosts wanted was a human who got hurt, for they would be worth less money than a fit human with no problems.

Five peopled left before she made her appearance on stage, and sold into slavery. This was the last thing she ever thought would happen to her, to anyone ever again.

Four people left. She began thinking about all the fun, free times she had had with her two best friends Danny and Tucker, even before the accident and high school. They had shared many secrets, including crushes, though Sam lied when she said she liked this one boy named Steven. She actually had a crush on...Danny. The last thing she wanted was Tucker making fun of both of them and, if Danny didn't feel the same way, she didn't want to ruin their friendship because of something as silly as a crush on her best friend.

Three people left. One thing Sam had noted, before and after the accident, was that her two best and only friends had always stood by her side even in tough times.

Two people left. It was something that she had always treasured about her friends and felt that that loyalty went beyond what many people thought was just a couple of friends. She believed it was something hard earned and not easily taken away.

As Sam thought more about her two best friends, a new determination flared in her slowly lighting up eyes. Before, she thought there was nothing else to really exist for besides the other humans and John, but now she found a personal reason to fight back, to be the rebel she had always been.

One person left. Sam took a deep breath and smiled to herself as she made up her mind. She would stop this madness in memory of Tucker, and save Danny from himself because he had always been there for her even when Tucker couldn't. He seemed to care about her in ways that Tucker couldn't. It was her chance to repay her debt and she was going to take it.

With a hand placed over her heart, she whispered, "For you, Tucker. I promise to save Danny and help restore order as best as I can, in your memory. And Danny, I promised myself I would repay you for all the times you stood up for me and were still my friend even when times were rough for you. I feel that I have a debt to repay, and I promise to repay it."

Sam took a deep breath as she let her hand fall down to her side and prepared herself to go on stage.

The human in front of her had just been sold and now it was her turn.

A ghost guard grabbed her arm and she faked resistance. She was forced on stage and the auction began.

Numbers too fast for her to make sense of rushed past her ears from the dubbed "Auction Ghost," Sam's choice of name.

Many "hands" of all shapes and sizes went up. Sam guessed many of them knew of her. Before all of this, Sam, along with Tucker, used to help Danny catch ghosts and put them back into the Ghost Zone. Now she was sure whatever ghost got her would torture her to no end.

She shuddered involuntarily at the thought.

A plan began developing but her thoughts were interrupted when the "Auction Ghost" yelled out, "Sold!" Sam's stomach curled, unsure of what would become of her now that a ghost could do whatever it wanted with her.

The ghost guard forced her off the stage, passing the "Auction Ghost," who whispered so only she could hear, "Have fun, _Sammy_." The ghost laughed, and, if she hadn't been tied up and forced away, she would've strangled him, or done something effective to hurt the ghost.

As she moved away from the side of the stage and behind it, she became increasingly worried about what would happen to her.

Finally she came face to face with her owner, who was wearing a long, dark blue overcoat that covered all parts of its body, including a hood over its face.

From the look of the style and color of the coat, she guessed _it_ was a _she_.

"Come now. We have much to discuss about what you'll be doing once we arrive home."

Sam could barely keep herself from fuming. She hated being told what to do. This slavery thing would take time to get used to—that is, until she found a way to escape.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

It had been a few hours since the auction. Hours before, Sam had been literally thrown in the ghostly vehicle by the ghost guards, followed by her calm owner who simply walked in and sat down. Once the order was given, the vehicle flew home.

Now they had arrived and Sam looked around at where they had gone. It was her old house, rebuilt using ghostly equipment.

Sam whisked away memories of the house that had previously stood here, afraid to break down and cry. She felt she needed to be strong so she could get through this without memories of the past holding her back. She needed to be strong now. She decided she could be weak later, if she succeeded with her general plan of escape, but now she needed to be tough so she could fulfill her promise and save Danny.

The new house was white with a tint of glowing green. It was otherwise the same, but once they got inside, it was different.

Inside, the walls were light blue with the same tint of glowing green as the outside. Sam came to the conclusion that is was some kind of ghost paint.

Sam noted that before they had walked in the ghost had pressed a button on her wrist, which lowered a security field, almost like a ghost shield.

They walked in a room that resembled a living room and the owner pointed to a couch. Sam hesitated before sitting down.

Though Sam couldn't see the ghost's face because it was hidden by the hood, the ghost smiled at Sam before retreating to another room.

Looking around the room she noticed three large couches and two love seats.

'Does she like to have a lot of company over or something? I mean, seriously. Even if the house is so big, it doesn't mean you need so many chairs.'

Sam could barely hold back her curiosity but did the best she could. From the history books she had to read while in school, she had a vague idea of what the owner would do if she tried anything funny. Sam decided she would at least wait till the time was right before trying to escape, like after learning the layout of the house...

Before she could do any more thinking of plans of escape, the owner walked back into the room with two slaves. One was tall and skinny, but looked like he was fed enough to live and even looked healthy. He had brown hair and hazel eyes. His clothes were tattered and worn.

The other one was a woman who was only a few inches shorter than the man and had green eyes and dirty blond hair that went to her shoulder blades. Her clothes also looked tattered and worn, but didn't look as dirty as the man's did.

"Blake, fix her some food, and Flora, clean her up a bit." The two nodded and did what they were told.

The owner walked out of the room and to her bedroom.

Flora walked over to Sam and held out her hand. Sam looked up and saw the woman was smiling kindly. Sam took her hand and returned the smile.

They walked to the bathroom that was just down the hall and Flora got a washcloth wet and handed it to Sam.

"So, what's your name?" Flora asked sweetly.

Sam smiled and replied, "My name is Sam." Flora took the cloth once Sam was done washing the dirt off her face and looked at Sam's clothes.

"Hmm, I don't know if you should stay in that or not. I mean, you stand out like a sore thumb."

Sam merely smiled and said, "Thanks."

Flora looked into Sam's eyes and smiled at the sarcasm playing in them. "Let me guess, you're an individual who acts mainly by your own rules only when told what to do, a rebel."

Sam's look of confusion caused Flora to laugh, which got Sam thinking. "I don't understand it. You're laughing, but you're a slave. They're the total opposite of each other. Not saying it's bad to be happy, but why are you happy, as a slave?"

Flora smiled as she shook her head slowly and replied, "All in good time."

Sam's stomach growled and she laughed faintly. Flora giggled and as she led Sam to the kitchen. "It seems someone's hungry," she said, and both girls laughed lightly as they made their way to the kitchen.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Meanwhile, as Flora got Sam cleaned up, Blake prepared Sam's food. He was whistling in content and made a dish he hoped she would like.

When Sam and Flora entered the kitchen, Flora pulled out a chair and Sam thanked her.

As Sam sat down, Blake put the food on a small plate and brought it over to her.

Sam reluctantly ate the food. It was great, but it felt kind of odd to be eating such a great meal made by slaves, while in the meantime she was now a slave too.

When she finished, she got up and placed the plate in the sink and washed it off by habit.

Flora came into the room and rushed over to Sam. Taking the plate gently from her, she said in the same tone, "You don't need to wash the dishes, dear."

"But I—" Sam saw Flora's look and sighed in both confusion and defeat, not wanting to anger her or do anything close to that.

Flora calmed down, smiling at Sam who couldn't help but smile back, and began thinking.

"Hmm..." Sam raised an eyebrow but didn't question what Flora was thinking about. After all, it wasn't any of her business.

Flora suddenly ushered Sam into the living room and left in a hurry. Sam stood there, blinking a few times in confusion. After a few seconds, she sat down on the couch closest to her and sighed again for what seemed like the thousandth time that day.

By the time Flora came back, Sam was barely keeping herself from falling asleep, slowly losing the battle to stay awake.

A hand shook Sam, and as her eyes opened completely, she saw the hand, which was a glowing blue. It belonged to her owner.

Sam immediately jumped awake and got into a fighting position.

Both Flora and the owner looked at each other then back to Sam, both startled and confused.

Sam noticed and had to calm herself, remembering she was "owned" now and she couldn't just attack any ghost, especially her "owner."

Flora stepped back as her owner walked all the way around Sam, examining her from head to toe.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, the ghost stopped and walked back to Flora's side. The ghost put a hand to her chin, deep in thought.

Finally the ghost spoke, "I guess I made the right choice. Come, we must discuss our plans."

Sam stared at the ghost with pure confusion. Plans? What plans? What did she need her for? Sam could only guess as she was led into a room off to the side that she hadn't noticed before now.

Sam couldn't bear the thought of more destruction. Her thoughts led her here and now she was becoming afraid of what the plans may be. She may be worked to death for all she knew, and that was crossing the line for Sam.

She broke away from the two and ran for the door in a frantic hurry.

But before she could get to the handle, the hooded ghost appeared in front of her.

Before Sam could turn around and get away, the ghost grabbed her wrist and Sam couldn't help but turn her head to the ghost, fear and uncertainty in her eyes.

The ghost, with her other hand, grabbed the hood and revealed her face.

Sam gasped, not expecting to see whom she saw.

"Dora...?"

* * *

Yay! Another chappie of Dream Works! Please RxR! Thx Loyal Readers! 


	15. Unknown Information And A Plan

Hey everyone! Thank you _so_ much for reviwing to DW! I have 121 reviews so far! I never thought I would get anywhere near 100 reviews, let alone 121! THX everyone! Now, on with the story!

* * *

_**Dream Works**_

"Dora?" Sam stared in shock and confusion.

"Yes. I need your help."

Sam calmed down. She was now more curious then shocked and confused. "How so?" She knew Dora was good in the past, but anyone could change. Look at Danny.

Dora sighed and suddenly about ten to fifteen more people came into the room. They all looked quite healthy, but tired. After all the events that had happened, Sam wasn't surprised. She was just as tired.

"Well, I believe you can help us stop the other ghosts, including Vlad and Danny." Dora paused and sighed again. She seemed sad, though she had every reason to be, but from where Sam stood, there seemed to be something more, something bothering her.

Out of nowhere she spoke, but what she said made Sam wonder what she meant. "There's still good in that boy. He feels guilt for what he did. I've heard him mumble things like 'Why did I do this? It's all my fault.' He knows what he did was wrong and even though there's darkness in him, there's also a faint light fighting for freedom."

Sam smiled a bit. 'Danny's got to still have some good in him. There has to be a way to get him back. Maybe...'

"Dora, you said you heard him say those things, which means you have access to the castle or whatever, right?"

Dora nodded her head in response.

"You also said that he's feeling guilty about what he did, right?"

Dora nodded once more. Sam began seeing signs of internal struggle. Dora was fighting something and Sam was getting curious as to what that could be.

"Dora, is there something I should know? Before I whip Vlad's butt?"

Dora suddenly looked up, eyes watering but she wasn't crying...yet.

Sam walked over to her friend whom she hadn't seen in many years and hugged her, trying to calm her down so she could speak.

"I-it was four years a-ago. When D-Danny disappeared. He was in a planned battle with Vlad a-and he was knocked out."

Sam looked her in the eyes and, with her hopeful eyes, asked her to continue. This could be a way to save Danny and she needed to know.

"Vlad brought Danny back to his lab and hooked him up to his newest invention. He called it the 'Dream Machine.'"

Sam raised an eyebrow but motioned her to continue.

"The machine is like a video game system. You could make a program containing what you wanted it to. In this case Vlad programmed Danny's biggest fear. Actually, both of them."

Sam let her curiosity get the best of her. She had to know what both were. "And, what were his two greatest fears, exactly?"

Dora sighed but continued. "His fears were his secret being revealed and his parents rejecting him once they found out. But Vlad made it even worse and programmed it to have what looked like the whole town there. I don't know if you and your friends Jasmine and Tucker were there though. For weeks before he used the machine on Danny, Vlad had ghosts, one time himself, watching Danny to make sure things were going according to plan."

Sam's eyes became wide as she heard all of it. Soon after, her eyes narrowed in disgust and she almost stormed out the door to tear Vlad to shreds when someone's hand was placed gently yet firmly on her shoulder.

She looked down and saw it was Dora's hand. Sam turned all the way around and took a few deep, cleansing breaths before thinking of her own questions.

"So, Vlad was able to convince Danny that it was all real, right? But he promised he would never become evil. I see he hasn't become his evil alternate time-line future self, but worse, in less time, no less."

Dora rubbed her temples out of habit and sat down. She motioned Sam to sit next to her. "Sam, he didn't quite choose to be evil."

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Danny sighed. All day something had been bothering him. It was like he had forgotten something important.

He had racked his brain for whatever it was for what seemed like hours, but he turned up empty. Something was keeping him from finding out what that was, but he couldn't figure out what that was either. It felt like something familiar, but at the same time foreign.

Danny sighed in defeat. It would most likely come to him when the time came.

Now, he decided, he would go and see if his "father" needed him. Something about that made him feel scared and mad at Vlad, but he didn't know why so he just shrugged the odd feeling off.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

"You mean, he didn't choose to become evil? But, he's...evil. How could he be evil when he didn't choose to be?"

Dora looked at her confused friend and gathered her thoughts. "You see, four years ago, I was in Vlad's mansion. I was one of his best ghosts, one he believed in greatly, including letting me in on most of his plans."

Sam caught something and said, "Wait, most of?" she asked.

"Yes, most of. In fact, he'd let me in on all of his plans, except this one."

"But then how did you know about it if he didn't tell you?"

Dora smiled a bit and replied, "I stayed out of his ghost sense's detecting distance but stayed close enough to hear and every once in a while, see what he was planning. I don't know why he didn't allow me to know his plans."

Dora noticed Sam's smile.

"Because he knew it would have crossed the line for you and you would've stopped him."

Dora smiled and thanked Sam, then continued.

"I spied on him and found out he was making the 'Dream Machine' and planned to use it on Danny. But there was more to the plan than just that. You see, it wasn't only the machine that influenced Danny to become evil. It was a rare form of liquid...Black Ectoplasm."

Sam wasn't sure what black ectoplasm was, but the way Dora was saying it, it was definitely bad.

"The night of Danny's 'disappearance,' he was at Vlad's mansion, eating dinner. I saw one of the ghost maids pour a vile of the black liquid into both of the cups just in case Danny were to inspect both of them, though he did not. I was in the other room peering into the dinning room. I heard Vlad tell Danny that the liquid was juice from an exotic fruit. But I knew he was lying yet I couldn't do anything about it for I had to keep my cover."

Sam scowled at the mention of Vlad's name.

"Danny drank the Black Ectoplasm. It is a substance of pure evil and now it runs through his veins. Though he doesn't know it, the Black Ectoplasm is what's causing him to look, act, and think evilly."

Sam gasped. Now she knew the source of the problem. But how could she help Danny when this...black stuff was flowing in his blood?

"Uh, Dora?"

Dora looked up and replied, "Yes, Sam?"

"Is there a way to help him? I mean, free him from the Black Ectoplasm?"

Dora's eyes became downcast and said, "Sadly there's nothing we can do. However, the Black Ectoplasm would circulate out of his system in a couple of years."

Sam thought about all of her few options. There really were only two she had. She could either wait a few years until the Black Ectoplasm, with no guarantee to slowly come out of his system, or go to him now and try to get through to him.

Sam, after a moments of silence and thought, had decided her plan of action. "I can't wait years for that to take effect. It may be too late. I need to help him _now_."

Dora sighed and got up off the couch and stood in front of Sam. She took Sam's hands in her blue ones and Sam looked up, greeted with Dora's smiling face. "And we'll help." Sam looked past Dora and noticed the "slaves" smile and they all agreed to help.

Sam smiled brightly, something she hadn't done in days, maybe years even, and nodded.

"I have a plan..."

* * *

So, Sam has a plan eh? I wonder what it is... 

Thx everyone for reviewing! More is appreciated! lol.I'll update as soon as possible. Also, I have an announcement. This chapter is either thrid or fourth to last chapter, not sure yet,of DW! BUT! I _do_ have ideas for a sequal! It's not guaranteed, though I am leaning towards the idea of one. I may not post it for a while because I'd have to think it through, but I do have a general idea to work with so it won't be that bad. Thx everyone!


	16. Inside

Hey everyone! How's it goin'? I'm fine, tired, but fine. Stayed up till about 2 am. typing up this chapter (started around 1). So! Without further ado, here's the next chapie of Dream Works! Enjoy!

**_

* * *

_**

_**Dream Works**_

It was getting late and Sam had just finished relaying her plan to Dora and the humans she housed.

"Are you sure you really want to? You're basically running right into a trap," one of the "slaves" said. Sam nodded, determination evident in her eyes.

Dora sighed but had a feeling that once Sam's mind was made up, seeing the amount of determination playing in her eyes, it would be much too difficult to change her mind.

"Alright. I need someone to help her get ready and gather some of the weapons we found. She'll need them. I don't recall there being any human slaves in the kingdom, so I will go with you and you will pose as my slave. That way you won't get in trouble and neither will I. There will be a point where you will, without me 'knowing,' go off on your own and I won't know until I realize you're gone. I'll offer to go and find you, so that once I do you won't get in 'too much trouble.' Make sense?"

Sam thought about it more and nodded. It did sound as if it would work. Sam could use the time of separation to find out where Danny was, then once they were back together again, Dora could help her approach Danny. Maybe she could pose as his new slave as a "gift from Vlad."

Many ideas and plans raced through her head, but that one was the one she thought would work the best.

She looked at Dora and asked, "Do you have any clothing I could wear over my HAZMAT suit? It protects me from ghosts so I don't want to take it off, but I don't want to stand out. When I go into Danny's room, once I find out where it is, I don't want him recognizing me until I find the right time to. Make sense?"

Dora nodded and motioned a few people to find some clothes for their Goth friend to wear. Sam smiled as looked out the window, laying eyes on the castle that housed Plasmius and...Danny.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Danny had gone to his father to see if there was anything he could do for him. Vlad told him there was nothing at the moment, but he was getting a little gift from one of his most trusted ghosts.

Danny just thanked his "father" before exiting his room and heading back to his own with nothing left to do but wait.

'Maybe that gift will be something to entertain me. Or it could just be something stupid to make me feel even worse.'

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Sam had put her hair all the way down so it covered her face slightly. She wore a simple black and purple dress with black slip-ons that covered her boots. The dress trailed to just above her ankles so she didn't have to worry too much about her boots showing, but she had to be careful anyways.

Dora put the hood of her robe back on and gave Sam the smaller of the few weapons they had been able to find so that she could store them under her dress in her small pouch located on the right side on her belt.

Sam took a deep, cleansing breath and moved her hair so that it was covering most of her face and had her head slightly bent down to the floor. After a few moments of getting the finishing touches done, she stated, "I'm ready."

Dora looked from the people inside the house and said, "The ghost shield only allows me to get in or out, ghost that is, so you should be safe in here. I'll be back, promise."

Everyone waved to the two daring people, human and ghost, who began to leave the house. Dora looked from the people back to the door and went out with Sam trailing slightly behind. A Ghost owner had more power than the human slave, so the ghost got to walk slightly in front of them.

They passed many ghosts but they kept to their own business, much to Sam's silent relief. The two continued on to the castle and Sam looked up just enough to see it. They were getting very close and it would only be a matter of time before she saw Danny again.

Dora and Sam, dubbed Sara for safety reasons, approached the large door not too long after they had left the house and Sam had felt slightly defenseless, for she wouldn't be able to defend herself without giving away Dora's cover as well as her own.

Dora rang the doorbell. The large door had a slight tint of green to it, no doubt a ghost shield. Suddenly the glow stopped and Dora entered. Sam hesitated but knew there was no other way to get in without anyone being suspicious.

She followed Dora through the long hallway that ended at a large stairwell. All along the hallway there were doors leading to rooms on either side, but it was apparent they weren't going into those rooms.

They went up the circulating stairwell and went down another hallway. She pointed to a door a few feet away from the stairs and Sam had a feeling she knew who was on the other side of it.

But before they went inside, Dora had to let Plasmius know they were there and had to present her present to him before giving "Sara" to Danny.

They walked past the door and Sam couldn't help but look back to it, determination flaring in her eyes. She _would_ get through to him, even if it meant risking her life.

Ahead of them was a door at the end of the hallway. Dora stopped in front of it then opened the door and walked in. Sam followed close behind, head down so he wouldn't recognize her, and silently wishing she could just tear him to shreds now for everything he had put her through just to get what he wanted.

"My lord, I have arrived, and bring your son his gift." Dora faced Plasmius and, without turning away, held out her hand in Sam's direction, pointing to her.

Plasmius looked from Dora to Sam, though he didn't know it was her. He had only seen her briefly and that was through smoke and fire. He also hadn't heard her voice in many years so he didn't recognize it, much to both Dora and Sam's relief.

"Pleased to serve you _Lord_ Plasmius." Sam tried to keep it sincere but that was asking for a lot. All her pain and suffering came from this one man. Even if Danny had done a lot of terrible things in the past four years, it was all Vlad's fault. She hated that man with every fiber of her being, but did her best to keep a monotone expression as she was introduced.

"This, my lord, is Sara. She is one of the few Amity survivors I was telling you about. She's a bit spirited, but under Lord Phantom's care, I'm sure she will lose that spirit and become a regular slave." Dora sounded so convincing that Plasmius bought it.

Sam frowned to herself as she heard Dora, unsure if she should actually believe what she had just told Plasmius. But Dora turned around after telling Plasmius she would take the new slave to her owner's room, and whispered after they left the room, "Don't worry _Sara_, it's going to be okay. Now, this is where we part."

Sam nodded and went to the door after Danny's and went in. Luckily there was no one in there. In fact, there was nothing in there except a few boxes here and there. There was a small chair, more like a stool, but it would do. Sam sat on it, waiting for the signal.

After a few minutes she heard talking coming from outside the room. There were two voices. One was Dora's and the other's was Plasmius's.

Dora's sounded urgent, no doubt Vlad was—yup, mad. His voice was impatient but held together. She heard the two voices heading to the stairs and when they were gone, Sam smiled and got up, heading to the door.

Once she knew the coast was clear, peering out the door just enough to look to either side but not far out enough to be seen, she walked out of the room like she normally would have walked around, playing her part as a slave.

She looked around once more before putting on an emotionless mask and went inside as if she did everyday.

The room was large, larger than her old one. On the far end of the room, opposite of the door, was a large window that led to a balcony, and there stood Danny.

He was leaning on the railing, eyes closed, as he felt the wind blow his hair around. Sam almost forgot that he was evil for a second. She rubbed her eyes and looked again, but he was just the same as he was a minute ago. She thought, for a split second, that instead of those dragon-like wings, she saw feathery wings, and he looked like he normally did in his ghost mode, the colors being as they once were.

Sam didn't realize she was staring at him until he turned around and looked confused and a bit startled.

'What's a human doing in my room?' Sam noticed his questioning and uncertain look and quickly went into a bow and said, "I'm your _present_ from a ghost. Your father sent me here to begin your requested duties."

Danny looked at her, still a bit confused. There was something about her. Like he knew her from somewhere. The last thing he wanted was someone he knew as his slave. Maybe someone else's, but not his.

"What's your name?"

Sam stopped bowing but kept her head down slightly and responded, "My name is Sara." Danny thought about it and, now that he _did_ think about it, he really didn't have much need for a slave. But since she was his now, there was no point wasting time and allow her to do nothing.

"Uh, Sara, you could, I don't know, do what you wish for now. Clean or something. I don't care. I just...wish to be left alone for a little while."

Sam watched him in sympathy and decided she would play some minor mind games. Get him to trust her, again. She knew this wasn't part of the plan, but she wanted to unknowingly get his trust back before telling him the truth about what had happened in the past four years and whose fault all this really was. Because if he trusted her, when she told him, he might actually believe her.

"Um, master." She would have to get used to that. "Would you like to talk about what is troubling you? There has to be something I could do."

Danny looked at her briefly before looking back to the red sky he helped create.

"I did this. _All_ of this. It's all _my_ fault. I killed so many innocent people all because I was angry." Sam took this confession as a sign that she could approach him. She walked up to him, standing up against the railing just as Danny was and looked out as he was and spoke softly, "It's not your fault."

Danny laughed bitterly and responded, "Yeah, it is." Sam sighed and prepared herself to tell him.

Danny looked down to his slave and noticed, now that she was closer, that she looked oddly familiar. It was like he knew her, but there was no name connected to the face. One thing was for sure, her name wasn't Sara.

"So, _Sara_, why is it you say it's not my fault when you can clearly see my resulting destruction. _I _destroyed many cities to get powerful enough to attack my home town. _I_ killed many people because _I_ was intent on getting revenge. _I_ killed almost everyone here all because my home town found out my secret and my parents rejected me. I know, I had a right to be mad, but I had no right to swear revenge and kill."

Sam's eyes softened even further as she heard him. The words, the way he said it, she knew he understood what he had done wrong, but she had to tell him the complete truth, whether he liked it or not.

"Danny—uh, I can call you that, right?" Danny shrugged, not catching the fact that she knew his first name. Everyone knew him as "Lord Phantom". There was no way anyone would know his real name. Sam silently sighed in relief and thought about how she would tell him slowly and finally came up with a way. Now it was a matter of trust and luck for Danny to believe her.

* * *

Yup! That was chapter 16! How was it? Got any questions? Feel free to ask! I would love to straighten things out for ya. Please RxR! 


	17. Truth

Hey everyone! I'm _so_ thrilled at how this story has turned out! Sadly there are only 20 chapters total. Yup! I finished typing the story out! But I'm still going to stick to my posting schedule so you're all still going to have to wait. Also, I would like to mention that I've posted another story called 'Machine Mayhem'. I'll be updating that soon too. So, here's chapter 17 of DW. On with the show! Er, story!Er...whatever. Anyways...

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. I do own the Dream Machine and the Black Ectoplasm along with the plot of this story. I like chocolate!

**_

* * *

_**

**_Dream Works_**

Danny shifted slightly uncomfortably from one foot to the other and back every few minutes. He was talking with a total stranger, a _slave_, or so he thought.

"Danny, do you know what _really_ happened four years ago?"

Danny looked down at his "slave" and snorted in response, "Like you would know," then added in a whisper, "_Human._"

Sam glared at him but made sure he didn't see, unsure of the possible consequences. Danny just looked away, back to the bleak red sky. Sam sighed as she followed his gaze.

They were looking nowhere in particular, just straight ahead. They cringed when a piece of a building fell, causing a loud disturbance, and cutting through the silence like a knife through butter.

Danny sighed and thought about how Sara could help him. But as he thought about the good things she could do, the Black Ectoplasm began twisting those thoughts into bad ones.

He shook his head slightly, trying to keep the thoughts good, but he soon found himself doubting Sara could help.

Sam looked up and noticed the doubt in his red orbs, something that would take a lot of time to change. "So, Danny, is there something you want to talk about? You looked troubled. There has to be something I can do to help." Danny fought with himself, a part of him trying to get out or at least convince him to break through the darkness, but it was proving to be difficult.

Danny began to feel weak. Fighting with himself was very tiring, and now all he wanted to do was sleep. But he couldn't just leave her alone while he was sleeping. Who knew what she would do.

Sam heard voices coming from outside the room and smiled to herself. Dora had returned. Sam turned around, catching Danny's attention, his curiosity as to what the sounds were outside seeming to distract him from the minor mental pain.

"Uh, Sara, go see what's going on out there. From the sound of things, it's not good." Sam bowed slightly to give the understanding that she heard and would "follow" his order.

She walked over to the door and opened it slightly then opened it all the way, seeing Dora there, standing next to Vlad and telling him in a nervous tone, "I'm sure she's around here somewhere." Vlad was mad, Sam could tell. The way he stood there, glaring at Dora, eyes narrowed. She had to go over there to make sure Dora wouldn't get in trouble.

She ran over to the two with her head slightly down and said, "Hello, Lord Plasmius. Is there something wrong?" Sam was disgusted at all this formality; this was the reason she was a Goth. She could be a free rebel, not a slave or whatever. She couldn't wait till this was over, if it would ever be over.

Plasmius looked down to the "slave" and angrily asked, "Where have you been, _Sara_?"

Sam looked up but quickly shifted her gaze to the side, so as to not make eye contact, but make it close to it, and responded, "I was with my master, my lord." Plasmius looked to the open door which lead to Danny's room, then looked back to Sara, almost as if he were disgusted with her.

Sam glared daggers at his back while he hastily went into his "son's" room to verify she was in there. Sam looked up to Dora and whispered, "He's in there. We even talked a bit. Though he seems to be fighting the effects of the Black Ectoplasm, this time I guess it won because he seems doubtful that I can help him."

Dora glanced at the door and saw that they were still talking so she responded in a whisper, "Well, at least he'll talk to you. I have a feeling you haven't told him who you really are?" Sam shook her head in response.

Sam looked in the room and only saw Danny in there. A voice was heard from behind them and they both froze in fear, "Who are you _really_?"

Vlad grabbed Sam from behind. Dora tried to morph into her dragon form but Vlad stopped her before she could by blasting her into the wall. Danny heard the commotion and went to see what it was all about.

As he neared the door, he heard his "father" talk to Sara in a half mocking, half threatening voice, which Danny didn't like. Even if she was a human, she had suffered enough already and didn't need this bad of treatment.

He stood next to the door up against the wall so he couldn't be seen but he could still overhear the conversation. Why did this feel like déjà vu?

Vlad was holding Sam in a headlock and was forcing her to talk, "Who are you _really_? I don't think your real name is _Sara_. Is it not?" Sam didn't respond. She jabbed him with her elbow in the stomach and when he loosened his grip, she got out and ran close to Danny's door, away from Vlad.

Vlad just smiled as he regained his composure, looking as smug as ever. Sam backed up a little bit with each step Vlad took. Danny was just starting to be able to see them as Sam backed up against the wall, cornered by Vlad.

He made his way to her, like a lion stalking its prey. Danny didn't like the way this was going, but something was holding him back and he couldn't move. If only he could break through the invisible bind.

Sam looked up with half determination and half fear in her lilac eyes. As Vlad neared closed enough to punch, she began shaking but held her ground, unwilling to give up just yet.

"Aw, I remember one of young Daniel's friends who was this tough. She wouldn't back down from a battle unless Daniel pretty much begged her to. She was a tough cookie, I'll give her that. I don't suppose that would be you, hmm?" Vlad grinned and right then and there, Sam truly felt afraid. He could do anything to her, anything he wanted. Heck, he could get rid of her and no one would know, or care.

She closed her eyes just as Vlad was about to give her the final blow. His hand began to glow a dark purple as a crazed smile replaced the grin. He was going to enjoy this.

Vlad whispered loud enough for her and unknowingly Danny to hear, "Goodbye, Samantha." His fist made contact, but with the stone behind her. She dodged the punch! A small indent was placed in the wall where Vlad had punched it. He looked around and saw her behind him.

He turned around to face her. She was sweating. Sam sighed in relief, so did Danny.

'So that's Sam. Wow, I haven't seen her in years, besides the time I attacked Amity...'

He sighed and tried not to remember that now, especially when Sam was in trouble and Vlad would hurt her. Then he remembered that she was in the crowd when he was exiled. He looked at Sam who was fighting with herself between standing her ground and fighting, or running away. Danny wanted to help, yet he couldn't help but remember her betrayal along with the town and his family's especially.

Sam dodged another blow from Vlad, but just barely. Sam was at an angle where she could see Danny next to the door where he wouldn't normally be seen, but she was at just the right angle to spot him, and she noticed he seemed as though he were fighting with himself. She looked straight into his eyes and was able to see a very, _very_ small hint of green in those blood red eyes of his. She now had hope that he could be saved and maybe even help her in restoring world peace.

Vlad caught her off guard and blasted her, hitting her square in the chest, causing her to fly toward the stairs. She landed a few feet away from the top step. Both Sam and Danny sighed in relief, but Danny gasped slightly in surprise when Vlad mentioned his name, calling him over to him.

Danny hesitated when he spotted Sam trying very hard to get up, but she was weak from the blast. It had been a very strong one. He felt an invisible tug from Vlad's direction and he couldn't help but follow. Sam got up and saw Danny. He looked almost scared. Maybe she could use this to her advantage.

"Danny! Please! Help me!" Danny looked up at her, their eyes meeting and locking gazes. For a split second, she could have sworn she saw it again. His wings, feathery; his hair, snow white; his suit, black and white with the DP insignia on it; his eyes...green. But only for split second, and after that it was his current form again.

Danny felt strange for a second, for the second time that day, when Sam looked at him. It was like she saw the good in him, through the evil shroud that seemed to surround him no matter what. Vlad noticed the two staring, unaware of what had just happened, and got mad.

"Daniel, what are you waiting for? Destroy her now. She's become a threat to us." Danny stared at him, eyes wide. The anger rose within him and the Black Ectoplasm's power spiked again. Vlad hadn't fully expected it to do that. Danny clutched his head in pain. It hurt...so much. He could barely stand it. It was like he was two different beings, inside his mind, battling each other. One good, the other seemed evil and they were both fighting for physical control.

"Danny! Are you okay?" Sam shouted as she struggled to get to him. But Vlad stepped in the way, an evil grin on his face. Sam's eyes widened again, but they narrowed in disgust.

"Danny needs help!" Sam shouted at him. But Vlad's grin widened as he asked, "Why do you even care? After all he's done to you. He killed many people and destroyed many towns. All because he was angry...at you and the town." Sam began shaking, not in fear, but in rage. Danny was still struggling with himself. But he could still hear what they were saying, especially because they were shouting.

Sam couldn't hold in her rage anymore and it came out faster than she could stop it. Her hands were clenched into tight fists, eyes narrowed in both disgust and anger.

"All because of _you_! _You_ made him angry for unreal reasons! _You_ hooked him up to your machine and convinced him it was all real! The lies you made just to cover up the truth! The truth is that none of the people of Amity Park knew his secret because they never found out! As a matter of fact, the town claimed him missing and most believed him to be dead because he was nowhere to be found. Many people were sad about him being missing, including his family and Tucker and I. The town never found out! The town never knew! And all those evil thoughts and actions were caused by the Black Ectoplasm you slipped him in his drink the night of his disappearance!"

Vlad gasped in shock. 'How does she know about that? I didn't even tell my most trusted ghosts that information. I only told a few and that was it. But how did she find out?'

Danny's eyes widened at the news. 'So no one knew about my secret? My family still loved me? The town along with my parents never rejected me? But how could that be possible? Is this Black Ectoplasm stuff true? Did he really slip it in my drink the night I joined him? Was it all set up?' Danny had a hard time believing it. In fact, the Black Ectoplasm wouldn't allow it. Its power spiked again, which caused Danny to double over in pain as he clutched his head tighter, eyes tightly shut as he tried relieving the pain.

Vlad's eyes narrowed as she finished her outburst. "It wasn't Danny's fault he did all those evil things! If anything, _you_, Vlad Plasmius, should be blamed for all the destruction! It wasn't Danny's fault at all! I _forgive_ him!" Danny was able to crack an eye open enough to look at Sam in surprise.

'She forgives me? After all I've done?' He battled harder and harder to fight off the bad thoughts and stopped himself several times from firing at her, almost convinced at one point she was lying.

Vlad saw this opportunity, Danny being mentally weak, to convince him she was lying. Danny wanted to believe him, but he also wanted to believe Sam. He wanted to believe her _so_ much, but it was getting harder and harder to control himself. It felt like there was another being inside of him, something evil, wanting to take control. His anger seemed to rise on its own and there seemed like there was nothing he could do about it.

Sam ran around Vlad, narrowly missing a small blast meant to stop or trip her, and ran to Danny, trying to help him in whatever way she could.

Vlad suddenly shouted, "She's lying Daniel! She just wants to get you when you're weak! To destroy you when you're down! Get up and fight back! Now!" Danny screamed suddenly, unable to take to mental exhaustion that had been slowly eating away at him. He would have passed out, had it not been for the power of the Black Ectoplasm, super-charging his powers and body.

Sam gasped and surprisingly, so did Vlad. He hadn't seen this coming. It seemed that the darkness that was said to have been in the serum was really there, and it was going to make Danny do even more evil things than he had already done.

Soon the scream stopped and a thud was heard. After taking their hands off their ears and opening their eyes, they were surprised to see him on the floor, his face showing signs of pain and struggling.

Sam sighed in relief. She had a feeling he had been able to fight it off physically, but she could tell he was still fighting with himself mentally and it would be a long, exhausting battle.

She let herself gently fall to the floor so she could make sure he was at least physically okay. He was breathing, which was a clear relief. She hugged him tight, not wanting to let go, afraid that if she did, she would loose him. She didn't know what she could do to help him. It seemed only Vlad would know, but she knew he wouldn't say. That was, if he knew, himself.

* * *

I don't have anything to say. I'm having a brain fart right now so I'll just leave it at that. Please RxR! I know there was something I was going to say... 


	18. Love's The Key To Green

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I've been trying to figure out exactly how I'm going to write out the ending. Yes, the end of Dream Works is coming soon. But! I do have ideas for a sequel, but that's only if a majority of you want it. Please review and tell me your answer so I can start planning, if most of you wanta sequel that is. I need a lot of input because I'm not sure and I need some convinsing to make a sequel. If no one wants one, than that's okay. But if you guys do...Then I'll start planning! Only if you want one though.

Also, the title will make sense as you read on. It was the first thing that came to mind and I was thinking about changing it, but then it just seemed to stick. Now that I think about it, I love it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or any characters having to do with that show. I do, however, own Danny's evil form and the Black Ectoplasm. No stealing!

Enjoy!

**_

* * *

_**

**_Dream Works_**

Danny's eyes opened and he pushed himself up to a kneeling position and looked around. He saw Sam there along with Vlad who had a hand up, hand glowing and about to fire at Sam.

She noticed Danny's eyes open and was happy about it, that he was okay, until his eyes widened in fear. She turned around and saw Vlad aiming an ecto-beam at her, ready to fire.

Vlad fired at Sam, but Danny sat up and stretched a wing out in front of her, blocking the blast. Danny felt weakened by the blast and he didn't even realize what had happened until after it had. He had protected Sam from a painfully strong blast.

Vlad scowled, eyes narrowed, and said, "How dare you protect her. She's a human who's lucky to have survived that fatal blast of yours you shot at the town. I gave her a chance but she fought back and now she's to be disposed of. Daniel, why don't you do the honors." Vlad's evil smirk caused Danny to fume, but he held himself together.

Again he suddenly felt drained. The battle was still going on inside his mind, good and evil fighting for control. The Black Ectoplasm had found out his weakness and was going to destroy it before he could break free of its evil grasp.

"Daniel, remember the night you joined me? You swore loyalty to me. If you don't destroy her now, _I_ will." Danny's eyes widened. He fought to keep control but it was getting to be too much.

His eyes shut tight, pain reverberating throughout his body. Sam backed away a few steps as he suddenly got up. The darkness had won, but for only a few seconds. It had to get rid of Sam in order to keep its host's anger up. That was the source of its energy and power and Sam was the one who was making his host even the slightest bit happy, which not only weakened it, but weakened its hold.

Danny's eyes became a pupil less red. He turned to Sam, an expressionless mask over his face. She began shaking as he held up his arm, aiming a blood red glowing hand at her.

But he didn't blast, he was fighting back. Vlad scowled at the reaction. He was sure that Daniel was going to blast Sam, but it seemed he was wrong. 'If you want something done right, you got to do it yourself,' he thought as he prepared himself to fire at Sam.

She gasped, catching Danny's attention. He had just enough control to see what was happening and he became scared as well, but for Sam's life. Vlad smirked as he watched Danny struggle between firing and not.

Danny tried his hardest not to blast her, but his hand's glow kept getting bright then dimming and getting bright again. His power was fluctuating and he tried to keep it in control.

"If you won't, then I will. You see, as punishment for your apparent betrayal, I will rid you of the one thing that keeps you happy." Vlad aimed...and fired.

It seemed like it was all in slow motion from the moment Vlad fired his blast aimed at Sam. Danny watched in horror as the blast left Vlad's hand, heading in Sam's direction.

Without thinking about it, he got up and ran in front of Sam, blocking her from the blast that was meant to be fatal. Vlad grinned, watching as smoke surrounded the two. This had been the outcome of his plan, to get rid of Daniel so he could rule to world on his own and be the most powerful ghost in the world, sole ruler of them all.

He had finally let his greed of power surface and overtake his actions. All thoughts went from ruling by the side of his "son" to getting rid of Daniel and taking Earth as his own kingdom, making him the most powerful ghost in existence.

When Danny got in front of Sam, her eyes watered from the fear she felt for, at first herself, but then Danny as soon as he ran in between the blast and her. If he died, it would be her fault and this world would undoubtedly crumble under Vlad's rule. Smoke from the blast covered Danny so she couldn't really see him, but she had a feeling it was all over.

'Here it comes,' Danny thought as it was just about to hit him. As it was seconds away from impact, many thoughts raced through his head like, 'Will this mean the end for me?' or, 'How will the world survive under Vlad's rule?' But the one that stood out the most, consisting of only one word, was, 'Sam.'

The blast hit him and he felt a searing pain, but it wasn't from dying. In fact, it felt quite the opposite. Something inside him was getting weakened, somehow over-all strengthening him. There was a strange feeling coursing through him, something he hadn't felt in years—good.

Just as Sam had seen only moments before, his hair became pure white; his dragon styled wings became feathery and white; and his suit became its old black and white colors with the old DP insignia, though it had a bit more white on it than it used to; and finally, his eyes. They slowly became bright, pure, green eyes.

It was like the blast that was supposed to be fatal, really had stripped away the evil shroud that had bound him for years in its clutches, but still unwilling to let go so easily.

The smoke caused both Sam and Vlad to cough a bit. Sam ran out a few steps from where she had been, trying to get away from the smoke but still stay close to Danny. She didn't know if he had survived or not, but she hoped he did. Vlad laughed evilly and it echoed throughout the halls of the castle. Dora woke up just as he had blasted Sam, though it hit Danny, and she gasped as she saw him get in front of her, even with the evil in his blood.

Dora smirked at the sight. Not because she wanted Danny destroyed, but because of what information she had learned that Vlad didn't even know about. One who has drunk the Black Ectoplasm would be bound to it for years as it played with your angered mind, using that as a source of strength. The angrier its host became, the more powerful it would get, then it would be able to give its host power to cause more havoc and the process would continue, continuing to make both it and its host stronger and stronger. It would stay within its host even after death. But there is one weakness, a weakness Danny apparently had against the evil within him.

Love. He wouldn't let Vlad kill Sam, his longtime love that had been covered by a thin veil of hatred. But now it was clear that that veil was no more. She forgave him for all that he'd done and now it was his time to repay her by taking the fatal blow. But the sacrifice meant more than just that, because it was love that weakened the Black Ectoplasm within him and enabled him to be free from its evil grasp.

The smoke began clearing and Vlad became angry when he saw Danny still standing there, only able to see his shadowy form. Sam wasn't sure if he was okay. He hadn't moved since the attack and she didn't know if it had gotten him or not. Her eyes teared as she prepared for the worst.

Dora got up, though she found it a bit difficult, but still managed, and walked over to Sam with a smirk on her face. Vlad saw it and wasn't sure what was going on, why she was so happy.

"Why are you smiling? I blasted him with the strongest blast I had. It was strong enough to be fatal." Dora continued to smile. Sam looked to Dora and noticed. She too became confused.

"You seem to have forgotten something about the Black Ectoplasm. Yes, it can make its host evil and destroy things out of rage and so on. You knew of its effects and used it on Danny, not bothering to read its weakness." Vlad's eyes widened but quickly narrowed.

"There's no weakness! Black Ectoplasm doesn't have a weakness!" Vlad shouted.

Dora casually responded, "Everything has a weakness. No matter what it is, it will have a weakness. Do you know what the darkness's weakness is? Light. So, what's evil's weakness?" Vlad didn't know, and frankly he didn't care.

"Its weakness is...love, Plasmius! Something you wouldn't know about!" Vlad began to fume, not believing that something as stupid as love could be such a powerful energy's weakness.

"Danny fought the effects of it and even threw himself in front of Sam because he loved her and didn't want her to get hurt. He sacrificed himself for her life, trading in his own. Why? Because of love. No evil would do that, not even you." Vlad had enough of all the blabbering from the ghost he had once trusted. So, he decided to finish what he started. There was no point in keeping someone alive if they knew too much.

Vlad knocked Dora out of the way with a blast just strong enough to get her out of the way long enough so he could blast his real target: Sam.

Dora flew a few feet back from the impact and didn't have enough power to transform into her dragon form. She felt almost too weak to even sit up, but she did and watched in horror as Vlad fired at Sam who was frozen in shock. She closed her eyes and put her hands up to cover her face, not that that would help her any.

'The blast. What happened? Did he redirect it somehow or something?' Sam peeked out of one eye then opened both eyes in shock. Vlad's eyes were wide as well. There he was, alive and protecting Sam with a...wait, _green_ ecto-shield?

Sam looked up and saw Danny standing there, putting up a shield in front of them both, protecting both of them from the blast. She noticed it was green, not red like it usually was. 'What's going on?'

That's when it hit her. What Dora had said! It was true! Danny turned his head to look at Sam over his shoulder and he smiled at her. Their eyes met, lilac and...green, not red, but green.

The shield lowered and Vlad backed up a few steps, not believing what had just happened. Danny was somehow free from the Black Ectoplasm!

Danny looked back over to Vlad and his eyes narrowed in disgust. "I can't believe I trusted you! I should've known there was something going on when you acted nice to me. It wasn't truly pity or sorrow or anything like that, it was just part of a plan you had concocted to get me to join you. But now that I'm free from the binds of the Black Ectoplasm, I'm going to make you pay for what you've done!"

Vlad became intangible and flew out of the castle in an attempt to get away but Danny followed behind in close pursuit. Sam ran to the front door, Dora weakly close behind, and the two managed to make it out in a matter of minutes.

Danny was high in the sky and so was Vlad but he looked beaten up, no doubt trying to beat Danny but failing.

A crowd of both ghosts and humans gathered unwillingly, drawn by their natural curiosity, to watch the fight going on high up. At first many thought the King and Prince were just sparring or something, but when they got a closer look, their Prince had changed appearance dramatically since the last time he was seen, which wasn't long ago.

Not too long after the battle had started, it had finished. Vlad had just been thrown to the ground by a blast from Danny. A few ghosts, namely Skulker, Technus, and Ember, grabbed their weak leader and fled the scene.

Danny landed and was surprised at how many ghosts were cheering his name, happy he had won the fight. Danny was technically the new leader of the world, but he really didn't want the position. He didn't like the idea of the world being ruled by one person, even if it was him.

Sam pushed through the crowd that had gathered around their new leader and ran up to him, giving him a huge hug.

"You did it, Danny! You got rid of Vlad! You do realize that you're technically the new leader, right?"

Danny sighed and looked down at Sam. For a second he saw her as her fourteen-year-old self and began to wish that everything was as it had once been. Sam noticed his troubled look and sighed, wondering what he was thinking about. Danny decided he had to see someone, someone who could help him fix this whole mess so he could live life without the destruction he had caused. He wanted to fix it and he was going to make sure he could.

"Sam, I need to go...talk to someone and see if I can straighten things out." Sam had a feeling she knew what he meant, but she decided not to try to stop him. Danny smiled, seeing the understanding in her eyes, and picked her up and flew her into the castle.

They landed in his room and once they were inside, Danny and Sam said their goodbyes and Danny made his way to Vlad's old room, hoping it was still in there. He had seen it being constructed in there and hoped they had finished.

'Yes! They finished! I hope it works.' Danny walked over to the portal. It was closed but the light above it was on, meaning it worked. Sam followed him but stayed by the door, not wanting Danny to know she had followed him. She watched as he typed in a password, which surprisingly worked. The doors opened, revealing the green swirling vortex which led to the Ghost Zone.

Sam sighed as she watched him go into the portal. She knew where he was going and hoped the ghost would help. Dora walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. Sam turned around and saw her.

"It's time we go. He has to handle it on his own." Sam smiled and sighed, knowing Dora was right. He had to take care of it on his own.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Danny went through the portal and noticed there were almost no ghosts in the Ghost Zone, no doubt all on Earth.

He flew through the green abyss, passing by the various doors and floating rocks. He hadn't been in there in years and everything looked different. Many of the major landmarks he remembered either weren't there anymore or looked dramatically different, to the point of which it was very difficult to identify them.

Soon enough he approached the one place he was looking for and landed by the large oak doors.

He paused and thought about his one and only chance to save the future and make sure it never happened.

'Clockwork.'

* * *

How was it? Anything confusing? Its not the best chapter, but it'll have to do. If anyone has any questions, ask away before the end of DW. Well, I'll still answer questions about it even after its done, but that means that I would have to think back on the story and find the answer to the questions (most likely). I hate thinking. It makes my head hurt. 

Please RxR!And pleasetell me what you think about a sequel!


	19. Back In Time

Bad news. Second to last chapter! As you all know, I do have plans for a sequel, though I have to get my thoughts together and start an outline, but I will be having one! YAY! Okay, on with the story! I bet you're just dieing to read it!

**_

* * *

_**

**_Dream Works_**

Danny opened the large doors and peered inside before entering. It was dark, the lights being dim and placed every few feet. He walked through the long hallway, covered in clocks of all shapes and sizes. Some were going backwards while some of the clock's hands didn't move at all.

He finally made it into the room where Clockwork usually watched through the oval portal that allowed him to not only see into the past or into the future, but also send those he chose into either the past or future.

"Clockwork! Are you here?" Danny mentally slapped himself. 'Of course he'd be here, but where is he?'

Suddenly, without warning, a deep voice rang through the room, much to Danny's relief.

"It has been a while Danny. What may I do for you?" Clockwork already knew but had to let it play out.

"I've come here to ask if I can go back in time to the night I drank the Black Ectoplasm, before, of course, and stop myself from drinking it. I know that was the main cause for making this future and I want to make sure it never happens. Can you send me back in time?"

Clockwork seemed to think about it. Danny wasn't sure if he would help him, but hoped he would. The serious face Clockwork had began to discourage him, until he suddenly smiled as he changed from his adult form to his old form.

"I'd be more than happy to help you, considering that this is a bad future and all. I will send you back in time to the night you joined Vlad, before you drank the Black Ectoplasm. But under one condition."

Danny hoped it wasn't something bad. But knowing Clockwork, more than likely it would be.

"The condition is that you will take the place of your younger self. You will stop yourself, not on the outside like normally done, but from the inside. Basically you'll be stopping both yourself and your younger self from becoming evil. You'll have memories of the future only temporarily. Why?"

Clockwork saw Danny's confused face and answered before he could muster the question.

"Because it will be the memories that will keep you from agreeing, to know why you're not, to remember that Vlad lied to you. But over time after that, you will slowly forget because it will soon not have happened, so there'll be no point in remembering. Does that make sense?"

Danny nodded in response. Clockwork turned to the large oval portal that was once a mirror, then with a wave of his Time Staff, swirled into the scene of the night of the conversion. Danny looked from Clockwork to the portal then back. Clockwork shifted into his child form and smiled, encouraging Danny to go through.

Just as Danny neared the portal, Clockwork told him, "Once you pass through the portal, there's no turning back." Danny nodded, smiling back in understanding and looked in front of him, at the portal, before continuing through.

As he went through the portal, he could feel himself yet again change, but into the form of his past self. Soon he arrived in the dining room, just as the two were seating themselves at the dinner table. Danny could feel a pull from the direction of his younger self and gave in to it. He went along with the pull and soon found himself, not overshadowing, but becoming one with his past self. Now he couldn't really label him as his past self because now he was.

He felt slightly sick, but that was to be expected from not only time travel, but from the sudden fusion of the two souls.

Vlad noticed, even from the other end of the table and asked him if he was okay. Danny had to hold back the urge to blast him, remembering what Vlad had done on the future he was planning on changing, and instead answered, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Vlad just shrugged and the two began eating. Danny remembered this, though it did seem a little different. Then again, he hadn't felt woozy the first time.

The two ate in silence, until the maids came out with their drinks, each in a black glass. The first time he asked what it was and decided it would be best to play by script as best as possible, until it was the right time.

"Uh, Vlad?" Vlad looked up at Danny with a curious look.

"What's this?" Danny held up his drink like he did the first time. Vlad noticed Danny's confused and curious expression, unaware it was plastered on, and answered the question after he laughed a bit.

"Why, that is the juice of a rare plant found in, oh where was it...oh right, I believe it was Cuba. Though it doesn't smell too satisfying, it is actually quite tasty. You should try it."

As Danny looked it over a little more, making sure to convince Vlad he had no idea it was bad, Vlad glanced over to one of the maids who nodded then left, which let him know everything was going according to plan. He was unaware that Danny had caught the gesture, even seeing Dora peek through the doorway, unseen by Vlad.

Danny looked into the glass at the top of the liquid. It seemed weird and yet something told him to try it. He fought back the urge to drink it like he had the first time. This feeling he was getting from the drink was the reason why he became evil. If he had fought back, then it would have never happened. But he was here to prevent that now, and he was going to.

They toasted like the first time around, but instead of drinking it, he did as Vlad did and closed his lips tightly, making sure Vlad thought he was drinking it. He used his powers to make the black liquid become invisible so that when he put it down, Vlad wouldn't see it in there and would think he drank it, when really he hadn't.

Danny acted like he was getting tired, though he was more than ready to escape at any time. He asked to be excused and Vlad accepted, believing it had all gone according to plan. Danny took the cup with him and poured it in the sink then went down to the lab, planning to get home that way.

But before he went through the portal, someone came up from behind and startled him. At first he thought it was Vlad, but when he turned around, it was Dora.

"I'm _so_ glad you didn't drink that. It's—"

Danny interrupted her by saying, "Black Ectoplasm, I know. Trust me, I also know the effects." Dora was confused as to how he knew, but they were both snapped out of their thoughts when they each heard footsteps coming down the stairs to the lab.

Danny had an idea that would not only let him escape, but not get Dora in trouble. He told Dora and she hesitantly agreed. It was time to break free.

"What is going on down here?" Vlad asked as he heard voices down in the lab. Once he reached the bottom, he didn't have a chance to transform before he was hit by a dragon, thrown by Danny. He had deliberately thrown her at him and Dora made sure not to hurt him...too much.

Dora got up and growled at her "opponent." Vlad got up and scowled as Danny mockingly saluted then escaped through the portal.

* * *

Ha! Danny's free! Well, maybe. There's still one more chapter left so stay tuned and pleasereview. I love all of yourreviews so please,pummel me with them!

Also, does the "conditions" Clockwork told Danny earlier in the chapter make sense? I wasn't really sure how to word it. Basically Future Danny and Past Danny are one in the same now, hense Danny feeling slightly sick after the 'sudden fusion of two souls', or as I call it, 'Soul Fusion' which only works by the use of time and two of the same souls.

For example, Older Danny and Younger Danny are technecally the same person, just from different times so their souls could fuse together cause their souls are the same. Does that, uh, make sense. I own 'Soul Fusion'! Anyways, if there are any question, please feel free to ask. I love answering questions so don't be shy.

Until next time!

Horselvr4evr123


	20. Home

Well, here's the last chappie: D I'm SO sry it took so long to post this chappie! I wasn't too thrilled with how it turned out, but I began to realize that I should post it soon, so here it is! Please review!

* * *

Danny made his way through the Ghost Zone, zipping through it and avoiding as many ghosts as possible. Of course that was impossible, seeing as how there were always ghosts around in the Ghost Zone no matter where he went. 

He came across Ember, Skulker, and Technus, each with a smug smile, unaware that he didn't drink the Black Ectoplasm and therefore hadn't joined Vlad and become evil.

"So, you going to say something or what?" Danny asked, slightly irritated. Ember had a feeling something wasn't right, like something was off. A punch to her face from Danny was all she needed in order to confirm her suspicions.

He rolled his eyes at her and dodged the two blasts each from Skulker and Technus, who had attacked from either sides of him, and wound up hitting each other with their attacks.

Danny looked up, having floated down to avoid the blasts, and laughed as he saw the two hit each other. It was the funniest thing he had ever seen two of his enemies do.

Suddenly a blast came from behind and Danny couldn't dodge it, for it was unexpected, and was slammed into the ground. Ember held her guitar up in triumph but her smug smile soon became that of utter disappointment when Danny just got up and shot her a look that said, 'You'll wish you never did that.'

But before he could even charge up his ecto-beam, Skulker cuffed his hands together with his best cuffs. Much to his disappointment, Danny was too strong for them and unexpectedly broke free of them, breaking them into pieces the process.

Skulker looked from his broken cuffs with wide eyes and a look of utter disbelief to Danny who smirked at him then dodged Technus' attack. He grabbed Technus by the collar of his white coat and then threw him at Skulker. The two fell to the ground, both weakened by the impact.

Ember had a mental battle with herself between fighting, or flying away and saving her skin. But she didn't want to look weak and so she stood her ground.

Danny wanted to blast her, an urge he used to have when he had the Black Ectoplasm in his system, but he held back that feeling and just gave her a look. She glared at him but backed away, slowly.

Danny smiled lightly and flew as fast as he could back to where he remembered the portal being. He liked this Ember better than the future one. The future one had let the power of her position get to her and became even ruder and enjoyed hurting people even more. Present Ember did like to cause a bit of havoc and mayhem, but she didn't have the power to do any more than that.

Danny smiled brightly, glad he was able to change the future and was full of hope for a better one.

The portal came into view and he couldn't wait to get through it. As the green swirling vortex came closer, memories of the future raced through his head, reminding him of why he had to stay good, for the sake of the world.

He passed through the portal and into his parents' lab down in the basement. Becoming intangible, he flew through the ceiling and out to the street, flying into the ally near his house.

After making sure no one was looking, he changed back to his human form, glad that he had two separate forms again.

He looked around again then, when he saw the coast was clear, walked over to his house.

It was late, about nine, maybe ten at night. It was chilly and the stars were bright, like they had been earlier that night, though to him it seemed like years ago. He would have to get used to the feeling of having to be 14, until he forgot about being 18. It would be difficult, but he would get used to it. After all, it was only a matter of time.

The door opened and Jazz stepped out, wondering where her brother was. She could only hold her parents off for so long before they became suspicious and, once they found out he was home after curfew, decided to ground him, only adding to his list of reasons to be angry.

Danny saw her and smiled as he walked up to her. She looked down and saw him approach, a serious yet worried look appearing on her face and she ran to him after making sure their parents were out of the room, then ushered him inside. They had gone down to the basement for some reason; something about a ghost coming through the portal...

"Danny! I'm sorry about what's been happening lately and I know you're mad and everything's—" Danny's smile caught her off guard. Normally he wouldn't have stuck around long enough to listen to her, but now he seemed happy, content. What had happened while he was out wherever he went?

"Jazz, thanks for worrying and all, really. But I went on a walk and...cleared my head. I thought about everything and realized there was no reason to be mad about it all. I mean, everything _was _kind of not looking so good for me. It seemed like there was someone out to get me." Danny laughed a bit, hiding the fact that that was true.

"But I thought it all over and...I've decided that I'm going to make things right again." Danny forced a smile. For some reason he didn't like the happiness, but at the same time he did. He was too tired to think too much about it so he told Jazz he was going to sleep and she offered to walk him up to his room. He thought it unnecessary and would have preferred her not too. Besides, he was still a bit unused to seeing her alive but he knew he was happy that she was, that her death or any other's death hadn't happened as it had in the now alternate time line.

Jazz walked him up to his room and now he was glad because he was beginning to get a headache. He was so tired and his head was beginning to really hurt, he barely made it up the steps and Jazz was there to make sure he got to his bed.

Too tired to bother to change into his nightclothes, they exchanged goodnights and Jazz turned off the light and looked back one more time before closing the door behind her.

Danny sighed, finding he couldn't sleep. It felt like something was missing, something he had felt for a while. He concluded it was the fact he didn't have one form, but two again, that he wasn't 18 anymore, or, this being his favorite, not having the Black Ectoplasm flowing through his system.

But his head still pained him and his body felt weak, like it was protesting, trying to tell him something, but something, though weak, held it off and at this point, he was glad. Soon sleep took over and he fell into a somewhat peaceful rest.

A very small part of him was weak, but it would become powerful again, and make sure the future that its host had prevented...

...happened...

* * *

Well, that's the conclusion! XD Yup! Dream Works is officially...done. I can't believe it! Man, this is the first fic of mine that I've completed. Thank you all for support! It may be a while before the sequel is made from an outline into an actual story, but stay tuned for my other fics as well. Thanks again everyone and Happy Reading! 


End file.
